RWBY XIII: Path of vengeance
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Home destroyed, family killed, Wolf Faunus Lightning Vergil Farron seeks revenge on the ones responsible; The White Fang and the Schnee Dust Company. Can Ruby Rose save Lightning from this bloody path? Or, suffer the same fate the Dark Slayer Vergil.
1. Prologue: The Broken Blue Knight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or RWBY**

**A\N: I know I said I won't make any more changes, but reviewing it seems a hard to follow. Their only three changes I made to Lightning, she has a wolf tail, her age is 17 and added a middle name, Vergil.**

**Lightning's theme: Who I Am from Magna-Fi**

**Prologue: The Broken Blue Knight **

A large thunderclap erupted throughout the Emerald Forest. Lightning used her powerful Thundaga spell, to kill a group of Beowolves. Seeing their fallen comrades enraged them, and lunge towards the girl in a long hooded black jacket with a white star on the back. She's easily dodged their relentless onslaughts. Noticing that, they're grouped up together. Lightning unleashed her signature Ruinga spell. The light gray orb launched from her dark blue fingerless glove and flew towards her targets. It exploded on impact, with enough force of a large frag grenade.

Once where Beowolves are now a pile of limbs. Hearing snarls and growls behind her, Lightning quickly moved her hand back to the gunblade case. Within a blink of an eye, she draws her blade and cleaved the wolves in two. More Beowolves rushed towards the hooded girl. With a flick of the wrist, she transforms gunblade into gun mode, and with pinpoint accuracy, shot off their heads and limbs. Only about five remain and one large alpha. Getting tired of this, she decided to end this battle. She lifted the hand guard and popped out a magazine. Replacing it with one marked with her personal emblem. Lightning activated her aura, her body glowed a dark shade of blue. Lightning teleported to each wolf, cut them down one by one.

Leaving only the Alpha Beowolf standing. She used her aura to levitate and did a midair front her gunblade behind her, Lightning pulled the trigger. Lunging forward like a rocket and did a mighty vertical slash. But she wasn't done yet. Lightning turned in midair and pointed her gunblade behind her again, and fired another shot. The alpha Beowolf was helpless against the relentless assault from all sides. All the beast can see was blue streaks of light and blue rose petals. She stops in front of it and performed an upward slash that drags both her and the Grimm high in the air, called High Time. Lightning then follows up with a downward strike named Helm Breaker. As soon as they touched the ground. A giant pillar of light erupted beneath the Grimm and devolved in the light.

Lightning stood up but fell on her knee, "I guess... I'm strong enough to use the Army Of One... At its full strength, yet." she panted heavily. The Army Of One is a powerful attack that requires great skill with a gunblade and, complete mastery of their aura. The attack has three forms. Its simple form is a flurry of fast hard hit strikes for the gunblade and, heavy kicks. No usage of aura required. The second form is called Legion of One. It is the same as the first form, but it requires aura, and it ends launching the opponent into the air. Jumping over it, and dragging back down, creating a giant pillar of light upon landing. The final form is the true form of the Army Of One. Called Shin Army Of One. The user must use their aura to make their body light as a feather. So one can unleash an onslaught of slashes from all sides. Lightning has mastered the first and second form of Army Of One. But has yet to master the final form.

Lightning has great skill with her gunblade. She was able to learn how to use a gunblade. Thanks to her father and mother's earlier teachings and the secret volumes on using a gunblade. But her aura is where she has the most trouble. The reason is half of her aura has been locked away. It's because there is a part of her aura that must be hidden, as the other half is demonic. If the Schnee Dust Company or the White Fang finds out. Things will much harder, more difficult for her. Then it already is. By only able to use half of her aura. Lightning can only use it as armor or, to use Legion of One.

She entered and won a tournament last year. She was called the greatest gunblade welder of this generation. It was easy for her because her opponents keep underestimating Lightning cause of her age and the fact she a Faunus. But there was one who gave her first real challenge.

The winner of the tournament three times in a row, Pyrrha Nikos. She remembered that the fight was extremely close, and she won by the skin of her teeth. Pyrrha's shield was able to block her both High Time, and Helm Breaker attacks. She can also throw that shield with great aim, and manage to toss it. Right at Lightning's abdomen, all most knock the wind out of her. Returning the favor, Lightning used a powerful thrust attack, called Stinger. It hit Pyrrha hard and sent her flying a few feet. Both Lightning and Pyrrha was down to their last shred of aura. Betting it all. Lightning used her speed to get close and unleash Legion of One. Thankfully, it was enough to win her the duel. Pyrrha was a good sport about her loss and congratulated her on her victory.

After regaining her strength, she got up and when to her cabin deep in the forest. It was average size, the walls and roof match the trees surrounding it. So it can blend in with the forest. Making it hard to find. It's also where there is no Grimm around. So it was the perfect place for Lightning to rest. Only a Farron can find this cabin. Because it was the Farron family that built the cabin as a hidden training facility.

Finally arriving Lightning entered in her little hideout. Inside has everything for everyday needs, a bedroom, a kitchen, a study, a bathroom and a weapon rack. The study has generations of knowledge from Farrons of the past. Lightning used this information to further advance her skills. She mostly uses the weapon rack to hold her gunblade Overture and her black jacket.

If her battle gear has been damaged. She knows a human tailor named Oerba Dia Vanille. Who was a two years younger than Lightning. That will fix it for free. Lightning was grateful for Vanille and asked why. Vanille says she just wants to and was honored to work on a Farron battle gear. Lightning notice that Vanille's face always goes red when she asks that. It took Lightning a bit to catch on and, just smiled at that fact that someone has a crush on her. But it looks like she has competition for Vanille. With a 17-year-old, childhood friend and fellow Wolf Faunus named Oerba Yun Fang. Not that she cared. Lightning didn't time for romance. Only for battle, for vengeance, and to restore the Farron family honor. Lightning asked Fang about the White Fang, and she replied in a "well-mannered way" that they are a bunch of crooks and they give the rest of the Faunus a bad name. Which is why Lightning doesn't suspect every Faunus, for being in the White Fang even though she's one herself. Unlike that pitiful Schnee Family.

Lightning was living in the Emerald Forest alone for seven years. Her home wasn't always the Emerald Forest. It was Bodhum a seaside town, the birthplace of gunblades. The town was famous for its annual fireworks, and its resort-like atmosphere. But now it's no more. Now it's a town destroyed by war, a war between the White Fang and the Schnee Dust Company. It was because of both of them her home was destroyed, her family gone, and the most important person in her life stolen from her. She can still remember that horrible day, the fire, the screams, the gunfire, the blood. All as if it was like yesterday. Lightning's heart burns with rage every time she thought of that day seven years ago, "I'll make them pay for this." her voice sounding bitter and cold. She choice the Emerald Forest to live and train not to become a huntress. No, that dream died years ago, it was for revenge. Revenge for what the White Fang and the Schnee Dust Company did to her.


	2. Ruby Rose and Lightning Farron

**Recommended battle song: Taste the Blood (Vergil version) from Devil May Cry 3**

**Chapter 1: Ruby Rose and Lightning Farron (updated2)**

It was a beautiful night in the City of Vale. Even though, she has been living in the Emerald Forest. Lightning does like going to the city time to time. Especially at night when the moon is out. The only time she will go to the city. Is to get food and other things she'll need to live in the forest, or a break from the Grimm.

Lightning found a Dust shop called From Dust Till Dawn. There wasn't a lot of Dust shops open this late. Going on, she notices that only one old man is running the shop " What can I do for you on this fine evening?" the owner spoke in a welcoming tone but Lightning can hear a bit of nerveless as well "I'm just on a nightly stroll. Have anything to read?" the owner pointed to the magazine rack to his left. She thanks him and walk towards the magazine stand. It would seem that the old man didn't mind Faunus in his shop. Though she had her hood up, the owner could easily tell she a Faunus because she had bright blue wolf eyes and tail.

When she arrived at the stand there was a girl in a red hooded cloak. On closer inspection, she had on, a black long-sleeved shirt with red lines on edge of the sleeves and collar, red and black corset, A black ammunition belt with a red magazine pouch and a silver rose symbol, black skirt with a red trimming, dark brown leggings, and black and red military boots. Lightning couldn't see her face because it was covered with her face is covered by her hood, like herself. She gave Lightning a very interesting vibe. The girl was reading a weapon magazine and was listening to a song called This Will Be the Day.

It was a good song Lightning liked it but. She had a favorite song, but that song brings to many painful memories whenever she listens to it. She picked up a magazine that was the same as the girl in red is reading. On the back, was a Schnee advertisement with a slogan saying _The finest of them all_. Lightning just laughed at the blatant lie "The finest of them all? Right."

As Lightning was reading, she smelled 6 men with weapons coming in "Do you have any idea, how hard it is to find a Dust shop open at this late?" the fancy dressed man said as one of his goons pointed his gun at the frightened old man "Please just take the gil and leave" the man with cigar shushed him "Calm down, We're not for your money. Grab the Dust." he ordered his men and they started taking the Dust from the store. Lighting could stop the robbery right now, but she didn't really care. But if one of them did try to rob her, she'll just kill him on the spot. Just like she did with so many others.

One of the robbers walked towards the two girls and demanded that they get their hands in the air. But none of the two responded. Annoyed the robber moved closer, then he recolonized the girl the a hooded black coat "No?! Why is SHE here?!" Lightning could hear the fear in the man's voice. The man decided to rob the girl in the in the red cloak instead. Not a very smart, considering Lightning was standing **right** next to her. He pulled her by the shoulder, making her head drop down. Lightning find it interesting that her hair matched her attire. The robber pointed at his ear as of telling her to put her headphones down.

"Yes?" the girl in red wondered "H-Hands i-in the air now!" he didn't sound very convincing with his threat "Are you. Robbing me?" she sounded confused. Lightning didn't blame her cause there was a deadly gunblade wielder next to her "Y-Yes!"He shouted. Lightning slammed her magazine closed making the thief jump in fear "Say. Why don't we teach them, it's bad to steal." the girl nodded in agreement, and they kicked the thief across the store.

The leader ordered two of his men to check it out. But they were tackled out the window. Taking the fight outside. They were more thugs are waiting outside. The two girls draw their weapons, one with a gunscythe and one with a gunblade. It was rare to have these two weapons, to be the at the same place at the same time. Lightning saw that the girl in red has a Sniper Scythe. She had never seen one up close before. The same can be said for the scythe user as she never saw a gunblade in real life before. Only in books, magazine and on T.V.

"Not you again." the man with the ginger hair growled "Well, it's nice to see you again Roman Torchwick." this wasn't the time she had encountered Roman before. Roman hasn't amused to have encountered Lightning again "Get them." by his command they attacked the two girls. Lightning and the girl in red was surrounded, but neither one wasn't worried. One of the thugs rushed the scythe wielder. She used her scythe as a platform, to spin herself so she can kick him in the face. She pulls her scythe out of the ground and fires around using the recoil to slam the blunt end of her weapon into the next grunt. Sending him flying, she follows up by bringing it down onto the next grunt. One grunt opens fire. But she was fast enough to zigzag towards the shooter and knocks him to the air. Then she spins around, knocking him back down.

**(Play Taste the blood from Devil May Cry 3 for this battle) **Lightning sheathed her weapon and placed her hand relaxed on her gunblade. The men quiver in fear as they have to fight a deadly of them finally worked up the nerve to attack. He swung his machete at Lightning but wasn't prepared for her fast drawing technique; Rapid Slash. It left deep, fatal cuts all over his body. She pointed Overture that was switched to gun mode, at the next grunt's head. The last thing, he saw, was a blank, emotionless look on her face as she pulls the trigger. Seeing this the other men all attack, Lightning at once.

This was futile, as the gunblade wielder was able to block all of their attacks. When she saw an opening, she performed a forward spinning attack called Blitz. One of them tried to strike from behind. Lightning just switched her gunblade to a reversed grip and stab him in the heart. The last henchman started shooting at Lightning. But she pulled out her blade for the dead man and spun her gunblade in a fast circle, catching the bullets. She lined them up in a straight line on the ground, then send it right back at the shooter. Killing him instantly.

The girls then turned their attention towards the one leading the robbery. The scythe wielder was disturbed, that Lightning had no problems killing. Roman was annoyed that all of his men was defeated and some killed "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." he dropped his cigar, then put it out with his cane "Well, "Red and Lightning, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening. And as much as I'd love to stick around, " he lifted his cane and the bottom opened up. "I'm afraid _this_ is where we part ways..." Roman fired his weapon, but, the girls were able to jump over the explosion. Landing they look around to see where Roman went and saw that he was climbing up a fire escape by a nearby building. Lightning wondered how he got there so fast.

"Mind if we go after him?" the young girl asked the store owner. Lightning raised an eyebrow and wonder why the girl in red included her. The old man nodded and with that the girl in red used her scythe's gunfire. To launch herself up the side of the building. Lightning just stood there not moving from her spot "You're not going?" the shop owner wondered. She had stopped Roman before but never went after him she always let him go "Maybe just this once." her voice sounding uninterested.

The scythe wielder landed on top of the building, just as Roman was about to make his escape "Persistent." Roman said irritated. She looked over her shoulder and shocked that Lightning wasn't behind her but was quickly relieved when she did show up "Well, this is new." Roman said sounding a bit astonished. As he said that an aircraft rose up and Roman quickly got on. Lightning's hood stayed on her head, even though, there is a lot of wind blowing. The girl in the red cloak was wondering how could it possibly stay on, but that's for another time.

Right now she focused on Roman "End of the line, you two!" he shouted as he pulled out a red Dust crystal, and thrown it. So it landed right in front of the two girls. Lightning realized what he was doing as he pointed his weapon, at the crystal. She quickly stood in front of the girl and try to use herself as a shield. Roman detonated the crystal and basted in his victory. But was proven wrong when a huntress showed up and protected the girls from the explosion. The scythe wielder opens her eyes, thinking she was caught in the explosion.

She realized that Lightning's hood blown back and was stunned how beautiful lightning was. Her rose coloured hair fluttered in the wind. Her eyes shined a radiant pale blue. She saw Lightning's wolf ears and though they're cute. Lightning sensed the girl's gaze. She looked back at her wondered what's wrong. When she looked back, she saw that, the girl in red had beautiful silver eyes. They locked eyes and looked lovely at each other.

"You have pretty eyes."

"Right back at you, Red."

But their moment was cut short when the huntress glowed a light purple, and cast several streaks of light that strike the airship. Roman nearly fell out of the airship and staggered towards the cockpit "We got a huntress!" Roman shouted as he switched places with the female pilot. She proceeded to the back of the ship. The huntress meanwhile casts a storm-cloud from a glyph above the airship and lowered her crop. Causing shards of ice to hail down into the ship. This makes the ship buckle, as one ice shard broke through the windshield. It narrowly misses Roman's head as he quickly moves out of the way. A woman in a red dress with glowing yellow eyes arrives. With a strange mirror in her hand.

The huntress narrowed her eyes as she saw her. The mysterious woman lifted the mirror at Lightning, showing her reflection. The mirror glowed and it created unusual glyphs appeared around Lightning's shoulders, arms, and legs. Her aura activated on its own and was getting sucked into the mirror. Also can feel her Semblance slow activating. Lightning used all her will to stop it because as she is right now, her own Semblance can kill her.

The scythe user attempts to break the glyphs that were binding Lightning. She struck it with her weapon, but it was caught in the glyph. She felt something draining from her scythe. So she quickly pulls it out. Feeling frustrated not able to set the Faunus free.

The huntress was about to make her attempt but was interrupted when the woman in the aircraft fired a ball of fire at the huntress. She deflected able it behind her. But the woman in the aircraft raised her hand, using the splatters of flame behind the huntress, as an explosive. She backflips out of the out the way. Using the broken rubble to make an arrow and launches it on the aircraft.

The mystery woman fired several fireballs at the arrow to disrupt it. But the arrow reformed on top of the ship and was about to strike. Noticing this, Roman quickly moved the craft and the arrow deflected by the armor. This, however, liberated Lightning from her bonds. However, she had a large amount of her aura darned from her.

The mysterious woman quickly looks at the mirror, seeing if she took enough of Lightning's aura. She was pleased by what she saw. Then the arrow splits into three and surrounds the ship. Noticing this, she casts several rings around herself and released a burst of energy, that destroyed the arrows.

The scythe wielder rushed towards the gunblade wielder's side and lifted her arm, over her shoulder "Are you okay?" She asked Lightning with a worried expression. Lightning nodded weakly "Ya... I'm.. Just... Tired. Suppressing my Semblance really drains me." The woman in red made a couple of circles on the ground around her three opponents.

The huntress quickly sweeps the two forward and flips frontward to avoid the explosion. As the group got up. The hatch on the ship closes and, the aircraft flies away "Your a huntress." The scythe wielder could tell that she's one, cause she has that air about her "Can I have your autograph?" Lightning facepalms at her request.

The next thing they know there were at an interrogation room, this wouldn't be the first time that Lightning was here. But at least they gave her something to eat to recover her strength. The Huntress went on about something how, their actions were reckless and, it puts them self's and others in danger "Look lady. I don't think you know, but I've lived in a Grimm infested forest for seven years. I think I can handle danger." Lightning said with food still in her mouth.

The woman sighed "That's good and all, but you have to consecrate of others." Lightning raised her eyebrow "Why?" the huntress pulled out 2 case files "This one you stop the White Fang from stealing a Schnee shipment.." the scythe wielder look at Lightning, like she's some kind of superhero "But you also destroyed that very shipment." she just shrugged her shoulders acting like it's not her problem "They're rich. They can replace them."

Lightning tone become venoms "Also, I'm a Faunus, why would I care what happens to them." the huntress sighed and shook her head, but she understands Lightning's venoms tone "And this one, you stop a robbery like the one today. BUT unlike the one today, you didn't cut them to shreds." Lightning just leans against her chair.

The scythe wielder remembered that Lightning didn't mind killing. At least the rose haired Faunus looked better. Before she looked very pale. Having enough with Lighting's attitude. She instead turned her addition to the next girl "As for you. If it were up to me, you'd be sent home, with a pat on the back..." she smiled when the huntress said that "and a slap on the wrist!" she then smacked her crop on the table. Causing the girl next to Lightning to grab her arm, make her blush and her tail stick up.

"But. There's someone who wants to meet you too." the duo wondered who could it be? A middle-aged man in green clothing and gray hair appeared with a plate of cookies in one hand and a mug in the other. Lightning couldn't believe who it was. It was Professor Ozpin. She had heard of him before, but, never meet him in person "Ruby Rose" Lightning was wondering what was her name was, because things went by so fast she did get a chance to ask. Ozpin leans in closer to get a better look at Ruby's face "You... Have silver eyes. " Ruby was a bit nervous of having someone so close.

The professor then turns his attention to the gunblade User "It's nice to finally meet Lightning Vergil Farron." She rubbed the back of her neck with one arm and gave a small smile "Likewise." Ruby was surprised by Lightning's change of character, first she acted like a rebel now she's being timid "You look just like your mother when she was your age, except for the eyes." Ozpin said he looked at Lightning if she was an old friend "Yeah, her's was green mine are blue. Some people say I'll look just like her when I grow up." Ruby detected sadness in the Faunus' voice.

"So. Where did you learn to do this." he pointed at a video feed of the fight that happen earlier "S-Signal Academy" Ruby explained. Lightning was impressed that the school was, able to produce such a capable fighter "They taught you, how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin said with a surprised tone "Well, one teacher in particular.." Ruby informed.

He placed the plate down in front of ruby and, she started eating them quite fast "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow..."

Lightning found that name familiar but doesn't know where she's heard it "Oh. That's Uncle" Ruby said with a mouth full of cookies but swallows and apologize "That's my uncle Crow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before she took me under his wing, and I'm all like." Ruby then did some karate moves to off show her skills "So I've noticed. I also notice that you're lost in your thoughts Lightning."

The sound of the professor's voice broke Lightning, out of her thoughts "Sorry, it's just I know Crow from somewhere. But I just don't know where." Ozpin chuckled "Of course you couldn't remember. You meet him when you're two." her eyes widen "I did?" Lightning wondered. It would make sense if she meets him at a young age.

But she doesn't know what was meeting about "The answer will come to you in time. As for you Ruby, what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?" now that Lightning got a good look at Ruby. She DID look rather cute. From what Lightning could gather from Ruby story, she couldn't get the rest cause Ruby talked so fast. Was her dream is to be a huntress, and her parents taught her to help those in need.

Lightning was like that once seven years ago, but not any more "Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked Ruby "Of course. Your Professor Ozpin you're the headmaster of Beacon." it was impossible not to know who Ozpin was, He is very well known in all of Vale "Hello." she greeted Ruby.

Lightning's impression of Professor Ozpin was that he is a humble man "Nice to meet you." she greeted back. Lightning liked Ruby, she had these innocents about her. Just like someone else she once knew. Someone who she loved very deeply. "So you want to come to my school?" Ruby was taken back by the offer "More than anything." she accepts the offer without hesitation "Well, okay" Ruby was going to Beacon. Lightning would be lying if she didn't feel a bit jealous.

But what the headmaster said next took her off guard "What about you Lightning, do you also what to come to my school?" her eyes shot wide open "R-Really? I can go to Beacon?" he smiled and showed a video of her training she did in the morning "We have been tracking your progress throughout the years. I say you're more than qualified." then he switched to a feed from the tournament last year. Ruby was amazed at being on screen because it was the final match between Lightning and Pyrrha.

Lightning remembered that fight well "You can say, that tournament was you entry exam, and you passed with flying colours." now Lightning now understands why she got the invitation. She glad that she entered "I would also like to inform you, that we found your katana. The Yamato." Lightning couldn't believe it, they found her very first weapon.

She thought she lost it three years ago, on her early years of training in the Emerald Forest "Where is it?! And does it still have that ribbon?" eager to know where is her lost sword is "I'm afraid, that we give it to you now, because it was heavily damaged when we found it. It took some time to find the right materials to repairing it, and are now fixing it as we speak. Once it's finished I'll personally hand it to you, and don't worry, it still has the ribbon." Lightning was relieved to hear this.

That katana held a very special meaning to her, and the ribbon was a very special gift. Now she'll finally have it back "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me." Ozpin gave a warm smile "You're very welcome. So want to come to my school?" how can't she say no? He had given back to her, something she thought was long lost "Ya. I'll go." and in a flash, they're on an airship to Beacon.

Ruby's big sister, who was very happy to see her "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" the older sister said happily as she gave Ruby a big bear hug "Please stop." Ruby said, gasping for air as her sister was hugging her "But I'm so proud of you!" the big sister said proudly.

Ruby was relieved that she got to breath again "Really sis, it was nothing." Ruby's big sister was a little surprised by her response "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bees' knees!"

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said looking down. Nervous that she's going to be the center of addition "What's with you? Aren't you excited?" the older sibling knew that Ruby is a shy girl and tried to help her get over that.

But it will take some time before she can "Of course I'm excited. I just.. I got moved ahead two years. I just don't want people thinking I'm special or anything" Ruby's sister smiled and wrap her arm around Ruby "But you are special." the older sister said comfortingly.

Just then Ruby heard a familiar voice behind her "Ruby!" the sisters turned around. Ruby saw it was Lightning "If it makes you feel better. I've never even WENT to Signal Academy or any school in that manner."

Her jaw drops when she heard this "No way!? How!? You like super strong!?" Lightning chuckled "Well, I HAVE been training in the Emerald Forest for seven years You. Fighting Grimm after Grimm, and my parents taught me everything I know." Lightning informed.

Ruby got elbowed in the ribs by her older sister "Aren't you going to introduce me?" that completely slipped Ruby's mind. She got distracted when she heard that Lightning is part of a warrior family "Sorry. This is my older sister Yang Xiao Long" Yang held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you! Wolfy!" she shook her hand "Nice to meet you too. My name is Lightning by the way." not happy to be called that. But she'll let it slip because Yang looked very attractive. She liked the Yang's long golden hair, and she can tell that Yang put a LOT of time and effort into it.

She can also tell that Yang has a nice body "Like what you see?" Lightning's face went bright red "I-I'm so sorry. I-It's just.." the Wolf Faunus' ears slumped down and looked around nervously. Yang couldn't believe that someone like Lightning can act so cute "It's okay because you're just so.." she hug Lightning like she's a puppy "CUTE!" She even petted Lightning like one too and was pleasantly surprised that her hair felt like soft wolf fur. She thought Faunus hair felt like human hair.

Ruby realized that everyone was looking "Yang! I think you should stop! You're making a scene!" Yang looked around and reluctantly letting Lightning go.

Lightning puts on her hood to hide herself from the embarrassment "Sorry about that Lighting. I just can't stop squealing over cute things."Yang apologizes. Ruby rolled eyes "Tell me about it." she said under her breath _"Yang must have done the same thing to Ruby."_ Lightning thought "Friends?" Yang Looked at Lightning with a warm Smile "Umm, sure." Lightning smiled nervously.

Ruby was happy that Yang and Lightning had become friends. She walked closer to her and held out her hand, "I was wondering... If we can be friends too?" Ruby said shyly.

Lightning shook Ruby's hand "Okay. You know you two are the first friends I've ever made. Most humans don't like being friends with a Faunus like me." Yang gave a big smile and held Ruby and Lightning in each arm "I guess this makes us the three amigos! And don't worry, we don't care if you are a Faunus." the Wolf Faunus was surprised by her statement.

"May I add, your tail and ears are really cute." Ruby cooed. Lightning flushed and looked away.

With Lightning's hood covering her hair, Yang noticed that her face looks familiar. So she looked back at Ruby and back to Lightning "You have Ruby's face." before either one could say anything. Yang moved their heads so their cheek to cheek. Ruby and Lightning were confused by Yang's actions.

She studied their faces very closely and found her answer "You do Lightning! The only difference is the eyes." She let go of their heads and they rubbed their cheeks "What's that for!?" Ruby demanded "I was just surprised, that the both almost have the same face. Here look. " Yang pulled out her personal hand mirror and showed them. She was right, they do almost have the same face. But Ruby's was more childish as Lightning's was serious.

A news report came on about the robbery that Ruby and Lightning helped stop last night. It switched to another report and the report that had a symbol that Lightning was not happy to see "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." the sisters saw that Lightning's expression grew angry when she saw the White Fang logo. She even started to growl angrily.

Thankfully, it was interrupted by a hologram "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" Yang wondered who was that but was quickly answered, "My name is Glynda Goodwitch." Lightning was wondering what her name was. She met her before, it's just she did even bother or cared to remember her name "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Yang and Ruby could hear Lightning give board yawn.

As Glynda's hologram disappears, it showed a view over the city "Oh, wow!" Ruby rushed over to the window to get a better view "Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby pointed out. Lightning admitted the view was nice "I guess home isn't too far after all!" Ruby said.

Yang placed her hands on Ruby and Lightning's shoulders and said warmly "Beacon's our home, now." having Beacon as a home wasn't bad alternative for her home than the one in the wood. The moment, that they're having, was new to Lightning, but she liked it.

But it was cut short when they heard someone groaning and hunched over nearby. He then ran towards the back of the ship "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said, rolling her eyes "It was a nice moment while it lasted." Lightning agreed with Ruby.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet?" Ruby questioned "Ugh, I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy." Yang said annoyed, Lightning did blame her. She saw Vomit Boy coming closer and, quickly pulled Yang out of the way before he puked on her shoes "Oh, gross! He puked all over the floor!" Yang garbed Lightning's head and pulled it closer "Thank you Lightning! I'm so happy I could just kiss you!" her face went red again as Yang said that "THANKS, BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Lightning shouted as she nudged towards the boy.

He was moving towards them and they tried to get away from him "Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby's voice was in a panic. Lightning is going to protect her new friends "THE BATHROOM IS THAT WAY YOU DUMB FU-"

**A\N: I'm changing Lightning's Semblance a bit, it's still a transformation, but she transforms in something more fitting.**


	3. The Shinning Beacon Pt1

**Recommended battle song: Divine Hate (Vergil version) From Devil May Cry 3**

**Chapter 2: The Shinning Beacon Pt.1 **

As the airship landed all the students rushed out to see their new school. But one instead rush towards to the nearest trashcan. The three friends in the meantime were amazed at the grand scale of Beacon Academy. Lightning has seen the school from afar, but up close it was vastly different. It looked more like a castle than a school "The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said in amazement.

While Yang and Lightning were checking out the school. Ruby, however, was checking out the weapons that all the students have "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby was like a child in a toy store "Is she always like this when she sees a new weapon?"

Lightning lean over to Yang and asked "every time." Yang sighed she then pulled Ruby by the hood before she could go off somewhere "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!" Yang said, trying to snap Ruby out of her weapon obsessed state "'Just weapons!?' They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool! Like Lightning's gunblade!" What Ruby said about their weapons was true.

Especially the part of their weapons being a part of them. As her gunblade wasn't created by normal means. Speaking of her gunblade, she wondered why Ruby wasn't fawning over her gunblade when they first encountered. Now that she thinks about it, they were in the heat of battle. So she probably didn't have the time to "Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked Ruby.

She pulled out her scythe and held it close "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..." Ruby said timidly as she put Crescent Rose away "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own? " Yang suggested her little sister.

But Ruby just responded "But... Why would I need friends if I have you? And I already friends with Lightning." to the Wolf Faunus, it looked like Ruby heavily relied on her big sister for support.

"Well... Actually, I kind of helped you make friends with Lightning. So I want you to make friends with yourself." Yang reminded Ruby. Lightning could tell what Yang was trying to do. She was trying to help Ruby to break out her shell. But it looked like this won't be easy as Ruby was a very shy girl, when she' not fighting.

From out of nowhere a group of students appeared from behind Yang "Oh, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, c'ya, bye. And Light, I still owe you a kiss! See you later!" that nickname pierced deeply in Lightning's heart. An old memory from the past reappeared her head

_"Lightning, now that we're sisters. I should give you a nickname!" _

_"A nickname? Okay." _

_"You're the best! Mmm.. What should it be..." _

_"Now, now, don't think too hard." _

_"Hey! Oh!? I know!?" _

_"What?" _

_"Light!" _

_"All right, Light it is." _

While Lightning was deep in her memories. Ruby was stunned that her sister just left her "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..." Ruby said depressedly. She tried to sit down but was about to trip on some luggage. The sound of Ruby's scream snapped Lightning out her memories and saw what was going to happen. But Ruby was too far Lightning to reach it time so she used a teleporting technique called: Air Trick, to get to Ruby in time.

She teleported in front of Ruby and grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her into Lightning's arms "Are you all right Ruby?" Lightning said while holding Ruby tightly in her arms. This act made Ruby blush harder. Lightning notice what the luggage belonged to, and a wicked idea formed in her head "What are you doing?!" she knew what that voice belonged to.

Weiss Schnee. Her enemy "uh, s-sorry!" Ruby said, trying get out of Lightning's embrace, but she didn't let go. The Wolf Faunus made a crooked smile.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused? " Weiss shouted at Ruby as she pointed at luggage, that Ruby almost tripped over.

Weiss then turned her attention to Lightning "And this isn't the place for flirting, Farron!" Ruby went as red as her cloak "What?! We're not?!" Ruby stammered. Lightning chuckled as she moved face so close to Ruby's that their lips almost touch "Oh, but it is.." she said sexually.

Weiss growled at Lightning "I can't believe you! " Lightning replied back with a smug expression on her face "Believe it FLATS." that comment on her chest infuriated Weiss to no end.

Weiss pulled out a red veil of dust and tried to scold Ruby "YOU!" She jumped when Weiss shouted at her "Do you know what this? " Weiss said, showing Ruby a vial of dust "This is Dust-mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" She continued to lecture Ruby. But it quickly fell on deaf ears, as Lightning slowly moved her thumb Ruby's lips "Uuuuhh.." Ruby tried to respond back but was lost in Lightning's intense gaze.

"What are, brain dead?" Weiss said frustratedly. But Lightning just simply responded with "No, she's just 'Blinded By Light'." Weiss glared at Lightning. She wasn't going to give up though. She's going to teach this little girl a lesson. Even with Lightning's interference "DUST! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" Weiss said as she shook the vial. Making clouds of dust fly everywhere. Most of it was flying at Ruby's face, making her cough "I...I know..."

But that wasn't good enough for Weiss "Are you even listening? Is any of this sinking in? What you got to say yourself?!" She shook even more dust that it was about to make Ruby sneeze. Lightning quickly puts her finger under Ruby's nose and used a wind spell to blow back the cloud of dust. Which made Weiss to sneeze instead causing an elemental explosion.

The blast sent the bottle from her hand to the courtyard. Landed in front of a nearby girl who was reading a book. She picked it up and closely inspect it. The girl with the book fond a Schnee Dust Company logo on it. Looking around to find the source of where the bottle came from. She saw Ruby, Lightning, and Weiss and overlooked the scene.

"Still trying to prove yourself." She pulled her hood down and does an overly dramatic hair flip. This might be Ruby's second time seeing her friend's hair fluttered in the wind. But She's still captivated by Lightning's looks "Trying to get your _daddy's_ approval?" Lightning said as she released Ruby.

Weiss was taken back and growled "You."

She took a closer look at Lightning's attire. Which consists of her famous black hooded coat. That she always has open. It has white trimmings. The sleeves are double with a White stripe. It's a long coat, that reached her ankles. It's long is because of the flaps attached to it. The flaps are attached together and attached to the jacket. Making a white T below Lightning's waist.

The rest of her outfit was a white and light brown vest with a dark brown belt over her stomach, a dark brown turtleneck underneath, dark blue fingerless gloves with a yellow plate over the knuckles, dark brown mini skirt, a red pouch strapped over her left leg, and black boots with white heels. It was hard to see because it was hidden behind under Lightning's coat, was a black gunblade case.

Lightning chuckled mockingly "Right." Weiss grew angrier and placed her hand on her Rapier: the Myrtenaster "You what to start something?" Weiss spoke agitated. Lightning walked closer with her hand on her gunblade "Maybe I am." Lightning replied coldly. Ruby sensed a lot of tension between Lightning and Weiss. She can see it in their eyes.

It looked like that they're going to fight, but before she could stop them. Overture and Myrtenaster clashed "H-HEY?! Calm down you two! " Ruby said, trying to be the voice of reason. But the two girls' blades and eyes stayed locked. Exchanging their anger and hate fill the eyes. Weiss' anger for Lightning is nothing compared to Lightning deep hatred of the Schnee family.

Ruby tried to separate the two but was interrupted by Weiss "What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Ruby realized the question was directed at her. So she tried to answer, but just stammered.

So Lightning answered instead "She doesn't look like it, but that girl is a good fighter." Lightning boasted as she pushed Overture closer to Weiss. Making her reel back, but she pushed Myrtenaster back in retaliation "I doubt that." Weiss said coldly.

But the rose haired Faunus knew what to say back. Something that this Schnee "Of course you won't believe someone like me. Speaking of which, is that outfit made from the blood from my kind?" Lightning saw that got to Weiss. As She saw Weiss gritted her teeth and tighten her grip on her rapier.

She didn't know how, but Lightning somehow manage to say things that really got under her skin. Weiss has been teased before. But never got a repose from her. Lightning is different, however. Her words broke through Weiss' frigid heart. Weiss tried to keep her composure and turned her addition to Ruby "This isn't an ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, So... You should watch where you're going!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!" Ruby said having enough of Weiss' attitude. Lightning sneakers when Ruby said that "Its heiress, actually." the girls turned to who was speaking. It was a girl with long black hair and yellow eyes. That bow on her head was very familiar to Lightning. It took a second but remembered who she is. Lightning met her a couple of months ago.

**(Flashback)**

It was night and Lightning was waiting inside the Vale local library. Someone contacted her, saying that they have info about an upcoming White Fang mission. This intrigued Lighting, but it could be a trap by the White Fang. So she must be cautious.

They did mark her as a dangerous enemy and tried to send their top assassins to kill her. But that failed every time. It was all most about time for her contract is going to meet her. Lightning passed the time by reading a book about a white-haired warrior.

His story was a great inspiration for her. It helped her to choose the path that he once walked. The path to absolute power.

Someone walked closer to Lightning but was met with a gunblade at their throat "Leave Me. I won't tell you a second time." she demands. The person replied with hands up "I-It's me." it was the contact.

Lightning sheathed her weapon and closed the book "You have info about the White Fang?" She asked. Lightning was handed a file. Inside was what she was promised, "I would like to make a deal with you." Lightning raised her eyebrow at the offer and asked what the deal was.

Thanks to the information Lightning was given. She was able to track down two members of the White Fang, to a Schnee cargo train. At the Forever Fall Forest. She's has been hunting down White Fang members for 3 months now. Lightning was surprised that they hadn't given up on their operation. They're a stubborn bunch, she'll give them that.

The plan that she made by the person, she met at the library, is that she waits by a nearby Cliffside. Until she sees the two that she's looking for land to train. The earpiece, that she was given earlier, turned on and a familiar voice came up "It's about to start. Get ready."

"Got it." Lightning replied.

On cue, two members of the White Fang shown up and jumped onto the train. She made her move when they went inside, and when the fight with the security robots started. Using the commotion of the fight, to mask her way to the cargo car.

Confirming that they're inside. Lightning ran down the side of the cliff and used the momentum, to launch herself on top of the train. She jumped towards the train so she can land on it with no problems. Lightning got to her feet and ran on top for the train. To where their target is.

But she is met by some robots in her way. This was easy for the seasoned warrior, as robots are very perceptible. They're set to a set pattern and Lightning went through them with little trouble. It didn't surprise her.

Considering the ones who built them was. After defeating the robots Lightning heared an explosion. Lightning ran towards it and saw that the duo was having trouble with a large Spider Droid.

**(Play Divine Hate from Devil May cry 3 for this fight)**

Lightning unleashed her powerful Thundaga to fry the robot's circuits and armor. She finished it off with Helm Breaker. Slicing it in two.

"Careful Blake, she's dangerous!"

"You two Adam!" the two warned each other. Gripping their weapons, getting ready for a fight. The person who gave her the info was right. She'll have to thank them later. But right now Lightning had two White Fang members to take care of first.

"Come on!" Lightning taunted as she got into her fighting stance. The man in the white mask and black suit attacked first. The weapon, he used, was a red bladed katana with a gun in its sheath. His strikes were quick, but Lightning was able to block and parry his moves. As she once fought in with a katana before. Adam continued the attack, trying keep Lightning on the defensive.

But it was in vain as he knew Lightning is a prodigy with a katana. Also, she is well known fighting in the style that he's using. It shows as Lightning was able to read his moves like an open book. Every swing, he took, she just blocked it effortlessly.

Blake couldn't believe she's was seeing. Adam was a skilled swordsman and his sword arm is swift. But now had met his match with Lightning. She was able to keep up with Adam in both speed and skill. Their swords moved so fast. That it looked like a blur. But Blake felt helpless as she can't see an opening to assist her partner.

After getting the feel of his fighting style, Lightning went to the office. Lightning used Trick Down to get distances away from her opponent. Lining herself up for the Stinger attack. Adam manages to block the attack with his sword. Unfortunately, the trust attack sends him reeling.

Opening him up for an attack. Taking the chance Lightning used Air Trick to get in close "ADAM!" Blake shouted think he'll die. To both their surprise. Lightning instead did a double rising kick called Lunar Phase. Right on Adam's stomach. Lunching him high into the air. She followed up by doing a dive kick named Star Fall. The kick rocketed back down hard onto the floor.

Adam felt his consciousness fading. Both kick attacks were aimed for his Stomach and head. It's almost as Lightning was trying to knock him out. That was unusual because, Lightning always left no White Fang members alive.

Seeing Adam on the ground, but still conscious. Lightning sheathed her weapon and picked up Adam's katana. Lightning hadn't held such a weapon in years "Not bad. What's its name?" She said as she inspects it closer "Thanks, and it's Wilt and Blush." Adam said weakly.

Lightning looked at Blake, dead in the eye and said "You're lucky as no one had fought me with this kind of weapon in a long time." Blake knew that she's going to be in the fight of her life. Considering she's going to fight some as tough as Adam "Don't hold back Blake!" Adam warned her.

Taking this into consideration Blake splits her weapon into two. She's at her at best in this state. Seeing this Lightning twirled Wilt and Blush from her right hand to her left hand and gripped the handle "This may be fun." Lightning instantly teleported in front of Blake and did flurry, of quick draw slashes. Blake blocked this attack, but not only was it fast but strong too. She slashed so hard and fast, that the blade cut the very air itself. Blake quickly back off to get distances.

Lightning, however, has something to close the gap. Lightning quickly sheathed the sword and, hunched down and grabbed the sword like she's about to draw it again. But intended she did a secret drawing technique called Judgement cut. The attack is so fast it can create, a dimensional orb around the enemy and cutting them up inside. Both Blake and Adam were shocked by Lightning's attack.

Thanks to her Semblance, Blake narrowly got in the way of Lightning's Judgement Cut. However, Lightning did Judgement Cut three more times. She jumped, flipped and used her Shadow-Clones to evade the deadly attack. One of the crates got caught up in Judgement Cut and it was sliced into pieces.

Blake swallowed hard. She really didn't want to be hit by that. If she did it will be the end of plan to attack, Lightning from afar didn't work. Because Lightning had a deadly ranged attack.

The only option is fighting her in close combat. But she's just a deadly up close as she's from long-distance. With no other option, she rushed Lightning. Swinging her blade and sheath in tandem. She swung her weapons faster and from every angle. Just like with Adam, she blocked every attack.

Blake was trying her hardest to keep Lightning from sheathing Wilt. As Lightning was fighting like Adam, except for that attack, she did earlier and she didn't use Blush once in this entire fight. Adam was impressed by how well Lightning was using his sword. He figured that Lightning once had a weapon like his.

It would make sense as she fully well knows how to use Wilt and Blush. What didn't make sense is that, Lighting didn't fight aggressively. That's not her style. Something is up. Then it clicked for Adam.

Tired of holding back, Lightning teleported behind Blake with the sword sheathed and did Rising Sun.

As she did this she quietly said to Blake "We need to wrap this up Blake." Blake replied back just as quiet "Right." Lightning then teleported again, this time in front of Blake, and did Star Fall to knock her to the next car. Lightning landed next to Blake. Seeing this Adam ran towards Blake thinking Lightning will kill her.

What came next surprised him. Lightning threw his sword at him and helped Blake up to her feet. He had a feeling something was up "Sorry Adam, it had to be done. Goodbye." Blake said with a sad expression. She then cuts the two train cars apart.

Separating them from Adam and the rest of the train "You can't go back you know. They're going to mark you as a traitor. Because you told me about today's mission. So I'll say this once; Are you sure about this?" Lightning informed.

Sighing Blake turned to Lightning and said with determination "I am. The White Fang is misguided. The hate, they feel for the humans, has blinded them. Make them do horrible things. They have to be stopped, and if I have to team up with someone like you to do so? Then so be it!" Lightning smiled. admiring her bravado.

Blake didn't like how Lightning did things as she'll kill anyone who gets in her way. Even her own kind. The only way to stop her from killing any more White Fang members. Is to help Lightning take out the White Fang Leader. And to stop Lightning from killing more members of the White Fang.

It won't be easy as the leader is hard to find "If that's your answer. Then I guess that makes us partners now." Lightning held out her hand to offer her partnership "Ya, I guess we are." Blake said accepting her partnership. The hand, that Blake held, is standing with blood. It saddens her to know that someone the same age as her has already taken the lives of so many and showed no regret for her actions.

Like the time when she saw Lightning beat a man twice her age to near death and finished him off with her gunblade. She's still shaken up by what she saw. How can someone so young be so brutal? Blake looked in Lightning's eyes. Her eyes were cold and empty. The only emotion, she saw in her eyes, was anger, hate, and a bit of sadness.

Releasing Lightning's hand. Blake asked her something, that she's been meaning to when she fist met Lightning at the library "Why do you hate the White Fang? I get the Schnee Dust Company."

Lightning knew this question with turn up "All right Blake, I'll tell you." from what she said. Blake was horrified by she learned. Blake was glad she no longer a part of that traitorous group.

**(End Flashback)**

From that day forth, Lightning and Blake had been working together to bring the White Fang down. Lightning need to be smart if she's going to take on two powerful groups. That's why Lightning teamed up with Blake. Because Blake is great in getting information, and always keep Lightning informed. Even though their partners, both girls like to work alone. So they mostly do their own thing. As agreed Lightning keeps tabs on the Schnee Company, and Blake keeps an eye on the White Fang. Only meeting to exchange for what they know.

"Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" Blake continued "Finally! Some Recognition!" Weiss said with a smug expression on her face. Weiss forgot that she's still locked blades with Lightning. The Farron warrior knocked the rapier out of Weiss' hand.

It flew high up into the air and land right behind her. Lightning thrusts her gunblade to Weiss' stomach but stopped when it nearly touched her skin "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Blake added.

This enraged Weiss, not just because her family was insulted, it was also that she let herself be disarmed so easily "Wha-How dare you." Weiss heard Lightning chuckle when she said that "They're also the one reasonable for the destruction of Lightning's hometown, Bodhum, and the death of her family." Ruby gasped when she heard Blake said that.

The heiress tried to defend her family's actions by saying "W-Well, they were housed criminals like the White Fang." Lightning found this amusing "Is that what you think? Foolish girl."Weiss looked at Lightning with utter confusion.

What could she possibly mean by that? Weiss had been told by her father, that the Farrons allied them self's with the White Fang. So the end their longtime rivalry. Lightning quickly shot Blake a look. Knowing what this means, Blake then said "They're some rumors saying that The Schnee family was jealous of the Farron family. So they wanted them gone by any means necessary.."

"The nerve of... Ugh!" having enough of the insults. Weiss went to Blake and grab the bottle out her hands while giving her a glare. The Heiress storms off not before retrieving her Rapier, leaving her servants behind to gather her luggage, and follow after her "Sorry for what happened! I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby apologizes to Weiss, who was still angrily walking towards the school "I guess, we all are having a rough first day..." Ruby sighed. As she turned, she saw Blake walking up to Lightning.

"Thanks for the Ninja Class scroll. It really saved my life a couple times." Lightning gave Blake that scroll because the White Fang sends some assassins after her. Because she left them to team up with Lightning. After learning the truth about Bodhum, Blake was more than willing to help her, "Did you learned all of its contents?"Lightning asked. Blake shook her head "No, I read the last bit of it. Once I'm done, I'll burn the scroll." Lightning nods her head in approval. The last thing, she needs, is for one of her family's secrets to fall into the enemy's hands.

Before Blake went her way, she kissed Lightning on the lips "Feeling a little heated Blake? That's the third you kissed me today." Lightning said playfully "Well, it's a great way to relieve stress." Blake replied with a smile.

Ruby rushed to Lightning as Blake walked away "Is she your-" before she could finish Lightning quickly interrupt her "No. I just helped her with something. It's just how she says thanks." Ruby found that's a strange way to say thanks. It would be understanding if they were lovers. But that's unlikely as Lightning made very clear that they're not in a relationship.

Ruby remembered what Blake said about Bodhum "I'm sorry about what happened to your home and family.. I-I didn't know." Lightning looked at Ruby with genuine shook "It's okay Ruby.. I learned how to deal with it." Ruby just looked at Lightning with sadness in her eyes "Does it get easy?"

Lightning's eyes darted down "No... It doesn't" the pain of losing her home and family will never go away. On that dark day, she felt so powerless. Lightning placed her hand on her chest. Clenching the amulet under her turtleneck. She never wants to feel that way again and the only way is if she gains more power.

_"I need more power!" _

Seeing the pain and anger in her new friend's eyes. Ruby placed a hand on Lightning's cheek. The rose haired Faunus stiffened by the touch "Well, I'm here for you." Ruby said with a soft voice. The warmth in her hand felt... Familiar somehow "T-Thanks." Lightning hadn't said thanks to anyone in years. So, why to Ruby? A girl that she just met.

Sighing, Ruby leans on Lighting but she lost in a deep thought and wasn't ready for the extra weight. Making them both to collapse. Ruby, red as her cloak was about to apologize, but a hand reaches out to them "Hey..I'm Jaune." the blond teen greeted. Ruby takes his hand and he helps her up to her feet. Jaune was about to the same with Lightning, but she was already getting up "Ruby" she introduced herself.

Lightning was about to walk away, but was grabbed by the arm "Oh no you don't!" Ruby scolded "Sorry about that. The rude one here is Lightning" She shot a glare at Jaune that send a shiver down his spine.

It took a second, but Ruby and Lightning remembered who Jaune was "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship? " Lightning then added, "And the guy I kicked into the bathroom?" Jaune's jaw was still recovering from that kick.

Seeing Jaune rubbing his jaw. Ruby whispered to Lightning "Aren't you going to say sorry?" She looked at her with a raised eyebrow "What? I gave him an x-potion." the scythe user sighed and shook her head.

After Ruby made Lightning apologize to Jaune for almost breaking his jaw. The trio explored the campus and stumbled across the academy garden. It was a nice garden. There was a pond with lily pads, strong, healthy trees, rose bushes, and a wide variety of flowers.

Ruby was busy talking with Jaune so she took this opportunity to sit by the pond. She zipped her turtleneck down, and to look at her amulet that was hidden under her clothing. It was given to her on the day of her birth. From what her grandfather told her when she was five. Is that it once belong to a very strong warrior. A warrior, so strong that his thirst for power knows no bounds. A thirst that she now has. And the only one who can defeat him, is his younger twin brother. He too had the same amulet but gave it to another family. But to what the family was currently unknown.

Lightning looked at her amulet. It fits easily in the palm of her hand. The amulet is a gold metal oval with a red gem in the middle and flat on one side. The amulet was connected with a gold chain. Lightning turned the amulet to the flat side. On it is a heart with the inscription L &amp; S forever in the middle. Lightning grit her teeth and gripped the amulet.

Ruby meanwhile, was having a conversation with Jaune "All, I'm saying, is that motion sickness is a much more common problem that people let on!" he was trying to justify why he threw up. Ruby giggled "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind"

Jaune frowned "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Lightning's voice coming from the pond corrected him "Actually, it was Weiss that exploded. So you should call her that instead." though Lighting's voice sounds mischievous. Ruby saw that Lighting's face was grim, and she was holding something in her hand. "I don't think that's a very good idea." Jaune said nervously.

Lightning chuckled almost evilly "I'll call her that. So what's your name anyway?" Jaune answered Lightning's question, immediately "Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!" he boasted.

Lighting looked up and shook her head in annoyances "Do they?" Ruby wondered "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." the rose haired faunus saw that Jaune had little self-confidences.

Why is wimp like him in a school like this? This is a school for warriors! For the strong! Not for the weak! So it didn't make sense why Ozpin let him in? Lightning knew that the headmaster had a keen eye. Was there something in Jaune, that he saw that she didn't? All, she could see, is he's some fool that just pick up a sword. Lighting put her amulet to her lips and thought hard.

Ruby saw that Lightning was getting annoyed by Jaune and so did he. So she thought it would be best to change the subject "So...I got this thing!" Ruby pulled out her trusty Crescent Rose "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune jumped back intimidated by the weapon. Ruby wondered if showing her Crescent Rose will put Lighting at ease. It did as she got up and zipped up her turtleneck forgetting to put her amulet back under her clothes. She walked closer, to get a better look at the scythe. That amulet around Lightning's neck looked familiar. But Ruby will think about that later.

Ruby continued to show off her scythe "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Jaune looked at Ruby confused by what she just said "A-wha...?" Ruby smiled loaded her weapon "It's also a gun." he nodded his head getting what she meant "Oh. That's Cool! " The two notice as Lightning was looking Crescent Rose. With wonder and awe in her eyes.

Ruby liked seeing her new friend like this "What to hold it Lightning?" not even taking her eyes off the scythe. She humbly accepts it. Ruby normally lets anyone else hold her dear scythe. But Lightning was an exception.

Crescent Rose is a large scythe, but light in weight as well. It had a red frame with black trimmings. Matching Ruby's colours. It was a nice touch. The first thing, she noticed, was the blade of the scythe was very sharp. The second, she noticed, is it was very well made. A perfect fusion of a bolt-action sniper rifle and scythe. Having Ruby's scythe in her hands, she wonders if it can do that one move.

Happy that Lighting was enjoying Crescent Rose. Ruby turns to Jaune and asked "So what've you got?" "Oh! I, uh..." he jumped at the chance to impress Ruby "I got this sword!" he said drawing his weapon. It worked as Ruby went "Ooooooh!" happy about this Jaune showed his other one "Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Ruby looked at the shield.

It looked very sturdy "So, what do they do?" she said as she touched the shield. Ruby pulled her hand back as he began to explain "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... Put it away..." he had trouble with his shield as it keeps big and small, until it finally stayed small "But... Wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby pointed out the flaw of having a retractable shield "Yeah, it does..." he answered sadly.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I go a little overboard when designing it." this surprised both Lightning and Jaune. Especially Jaune "Wait, you made that?!" he pointed that the scythe in Lightning's hands "Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" she asked Jaune.

Lightning looked more closely at Crescent Rose. She was very impressed that Ruby able to forge such a magnificent weapon. Lightning handed back Crescent Rose to Ruby. She looked at Ruby with approving eyes. Ruby smiled and folded her scythe back into its case.

The two looked at Jaune wanting to know how he got the sword "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great grandfather used it to fight in the war." Lightning looked closer at the blade. It looked rather new for an old sword "Sounds like a family heirloom to me! " What Ruby just said made her think of her own family heirloom: The Yamato. She hated herself for losing it so carelessly.

But once she has it back, she'll redeem herself, for losing Yamato "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby continued "Yeah, the classics..." Jaune Sheathed his sword with a dejected look on his face.

Lightning was about to get annoyed again, when she heard Ruby speak in a surprised tone "Speaking of classics, Light, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." the way Ruby said her nickname made her heart jump "Y-Yes?" Lightning stammered.

Ruby intertwine fingers Lighting's "It's just that... Ever since I meet you, I've always wanted to say this. But didn't have a chance to, so I'm just going right out and say it!" the way, Ruby spoke almost, sounded like a.. confession?! Lightning could feel her face getting red.

Sensing the atmosphere between Lightning and Ruby. Jaune thought it would be best to leave them alone "I-I think should go." Ruby quickly looked at him with Passion in her eyes "NO! I want you to see this! This is once in a lifetime event!" Ruby then looked back at Lightning. Now her hand between her own

"Light?" Lightning did get why she gets this weird feeling every time Ruby said her nickname "Yes?!"

Lightning was preparing herself on what Ruby was going to say "CAN I SEE YOUR GUNBLADE?!" Ruby said in a cheerful tone.

"wha?" Lightning froze. She thought Ruby was going to proclaim her love to her, "It's just I think it's super super cool! So can I Light?!" Lightning did have the heart to say no to her. Not to someone who felt familiar to her. And Ruby is giving her the dreaded puppy-eyed look.

"Okay." she said as she draws her Overture "Oh, Wow!" Ruby was amazed. The gunblade looked it came from ancient times. Lighting hand over her Overture to Ruby "It's only fair. You let me hold Crescent Rose, so I'm letting you hold Overture." Ruby jumped for joy. To hold an actual gunblade in her very hands. Was something she wasn't going to pass up. The smile on Ruby's face made Lightning warm inside. A feeling she thought she'll never feel again.

Ruby held Lightning's Overture with great care. She examines the gunblade from top to bottom. She found it interesting that Lightning's gunblade has two blades. One large one that it's most likely the main one. One small one that looks like a dagger.

Ruby saw in between the hand-guard and trigger. A strange symbol. It looked it might be like a downward facing arrowhead shape, with jagged lines. Was it Lighting's symbol? No, it's the star on her back. What's it? Noticing this Lighting started to explain "That is my Symbol. It's called Lighting Returns." Ruby now understands why she's named Lightning. But what does Returns mean? Before she could ask, Lightning answered "The Returns means, I came back. I was reborn."

Wanting to know what she meant, she asked "What do you mean reborn? You mean you died?!" Lightning laughed. Ruby heard her laugh before, It sounded a bit evil. But now it sounded happy "No silly. I mean, I had a previous life." now Ruby got it. Lightning is a reincarnation of someone.

She wants who Lightning was previous "Do you know who were you before?" she guessed it might be some powerful noble knight. But Lightning just smiled and shook her head "I do. But I'm not telling." Ruby pouted at her response "So, why don't wear you emblem on your jacket?" Jaune asked.

Ruby was thinking the same thing "Ya Light why don't you?" Lighting felt compelled to answer her "It's a family tradition. We Farrons wear temporary emblems on ourselves. Until we join a worthy team. Once we do, we change to our real emblem to show to the world and team. It to show we're with them until the end."

Jaune remembered what his father told him about the Farrons, so he quickly asked Lightning "By any chance, are guys royal knights?" Ruby's ears perked. Was Lighting a royal knight? She looked at Lighting, hoping it was true "Yes we are. How do you know this Jaune?" she looked at him with suspicious eyes. Very little people know that the Farrons are royal knights. The Schnees made sure of that. Sweating under Lighting gaze, Jaune quickly answered, "My Father was friends with a Farron. I think his name was Cid?"

Lightning relaxed and Jaune sighed in relief. Her father did like making new friends, so he must have told them.

Having learned that Lightning is in a family of royal knights. Made Ruby very happy. Not only she's friends with a royal knight, she gets to hold a weapon from a royal knight too. Learning that Lightning is a knight. Ruby guessed Lightning's semblance may have to do something with armor. Today might be the best day of her life. Ruby looked at Overture at last time. She liked how it shined against the sunlight. It did look like a holy sword. What she didn't know is what Lightning used to forge Overture.

Ruby handed Overture and spoke in a formal manner "Here's your sword back, oh noble knight." Lightning smiled weakly _"I'm no noble knight Ruby. I'm a black knight, a demon knight."_ She thought sadly. It's strange, she thought her as a demon before and wasn't bothered. But around Ruby it did. As Lightning thought about this.

Ruby suddenly grabbed her hand, making Lightning lose her train of thought "So why'd you help us out there? In the courtyard?" Ruby said as she started walking, with Lightning in hand "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune said walking along aside them. He finds it odd, that a tough knight like Lightning is getting flush. Maybe Ruby has some effect on Lightning.

The trio stopped and Ruby looked around "Hmm. Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you." Jaune said in a panic "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food-court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh...Is that a no." He began to look around, hoping to get an idea where they are.

Ruby laughed playfully "That's a no." that smile, that laugh, her innocents, the warmth of her hand. Then it hits her. Now she knows why Lightning feels so at ease when she's around Ruby. The only time she felt like this is when she's with her beloved, Serah.

**A\N: Which relationship with Lightning you like so far? The sisterly relationship with Ruby? The flirting relationship with Yang? The "Give and take" relationship with Blake? Or even the Old family rivalry with Weiss? Lightning and Weiss hate each other not because there both girl, it's because of actual personal reasons. **


	4. The Shinning Beacon Pt2

**Chapter 3: The Shinning Beacon Pt.2**

As the trio made their way to the amphitheater, the place where all the new students are supposed meet. Along the way. The rose haired knight noticed a few glares from the other freshmen. Jaune and Ruby didn't notice them as they're too busy taking in the sights of their new school. But Lightning did and found it pitiful. Being jealous of the fact that two girls younger than them, are in Beacon Academy. She can ignore these because of her hardened heart, but Ruby is a different story. After all hearts of light are easily broken.

"Lightning Farron?" a man with silver medium length silver-haired approached them "Yeah? What do you want?" her response made him laugh "What's so funny?" the knight demanded "Sorry, it's just that your mother said the same thing. The first time we meet." Lightning was very surprised. She always remembered her mother being warm and kind. Guess the saying is true; like mother like daughter.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked the man in front of them "I'm Hope Estheim, I'm one of the teachers here. At Beacon." the teacher He had on a blue tie, a long sleeved white coat with a yellow stripe down the sleeve, black gloves, a yellow wristband on his left wrist, light gray pants, black boots, and red and black storage packs strapped to his waist and left shoulder.

Ruby saw boomerang on the waist. Being the weapons expert that she is, can tell that this isn't an ordinary boomerang Jaune extended his hand to Hope. Trying to give a good impression to the teacher "Jaune Arc, nice to meet you, Professor." Hope smiled and shook the young man's hand "Likewise, The headmaster wants to see you, Ms. Farron."

Hearing the tone of his voice and the expression on his face. Made Ruby very worried "Is she in trouble?"

Seeing the Ruby's sad expression and her grip on Lightning's hand tighten. Told Hope that Ruby really cared for Lightning. He felt happy for her. She needs someone like that in her life again. Hope can only pray that Ruby can save Lightning from her darkness "No, it's nothing serious. He just wants to inform her about something." Hope reassured her. Ruby let out a sigh of relief.

Lightning wondered if this is about her lost sword "All right, lead the way." she said eagerly. When she stepped forward. Lightning felt a tug on her arm. Turning around, she saw that Ruby hadn't let go of her hand. The look in Ruby's eyes looked like she didn't want Lightning to leave. Lightning's body started to act on its own. As she moved Ruby's hand to her lips and planted a kiss on the back of her hand. This act snapped both girls to their senses and turning their faces red. Causing them to release each other's hand.

"Um, lead the way." Lightning repeated. Hope can't help but laugh at this adorable moment "Right this way Ms. Farron." Lightning quickly turns to her red hooded friend who's cheeks matched her hood "S-See you later Ruby." the blushing knight said as she scratched her flushed cheek "L-Later. Come on Jaune." Ruby responded, rushing towards the amphitheater. Too embarrassed by what just happened "R-Right behind you!" Jaune shouted, trying to keep up with Ruby.

That was the second time he saw a moment like that between Ruby and Lightning. The first Lightning was blushing and the second, both of the were blushing. Jaune wondered if they are going to start to _like like _each other. If so, he considers himself lucky to be the first to see the first seeds of love planted. He's also lucky that Lightning wasn't around to catch him thinking about this, or else she beat the stuffing out of him.

When they reached the amphitheater and went inside. The was filled students. All of them are from all over. Some Faunus some Human. Ruby noticed the wide variety of weapons, armor, and robes. She would get all giddy over them. But the memory of the rose haired knight kissing her hand was still fresh in her mind. Lightning mustn't be in control of her actions because, she was blushing when she did that. Ruby figured is must have been Lightning's knightly instinct. As she heard that knights always act nice around women. Because it's one of the rules they followed. Sadly, Ruby found out not every knight followed this rule.

They were not true knights in Ruby's eyes. But Lightning is. Though she doesn't wear shining armor like the others did in her books.

The more she thinks about her friend. The more she feels sad for her. She lost so much that was valuable to her; home, friends, family, all of them gone never to return again. The worst part is Lightning had to deal with that pain all by herself. No one to help heal her broken heart. Which is why Ruby wants to deepen her friendship with Lightning. Maybe they can become something like sisters.

Ruby started to fantasize of her and Lightning acting like twin sisters. Wearing the same clothes. Seeing what would, Lightning look like in her own outfit. So she imagined it and she thinks it would look rather well on her. And for some strange reason it was blue instead of red. She also imagined other things like walking together hand in hand, like they did earlier. Eating together, laughing together and all kinds thing like that.

Jaune saw that Ruby was having a very nice daydream. He waved his hand in front Ruby's face "Um, Ruby? You in there?" but all she can say in a dreamy voice "Sister Lightning." did she call Lightning, sister? Now that he thinks about it. They do give that kind vibe "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang's voice broke Ruby out of her daydream "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony! " Ruby ran off to join up with her older sister.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune sighs "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!"

As he started walking. Pyrrha Nikos spotted him and find him interesting. She decided to keep an eye on him. Pyrrha also spotted a female White Mage approach him and she could tell that this White Mage is a strong one. Some people won't think this because she looked very young. Pyrrha knows better to judge her. Better to keep an eye on her too. As White Mages are very valuable on the battlefield.

A tap on his arm made Jaune turn around to see a young girl with red hair and curly pigtails and green eyes "What company?" the young White Mage offered kindly. Jaune was taken back "What?! Oh, sure!" this young girl very happy. Her smile was as cute Ruby's. She grabbed his and pulled his along with him "Great! My friend Fang, is just over there!" she pointed to a female wolf Faunus with wild black hair and bronze skin. She had on what looked like a purple dragon looking armor. On her back is a double-bladed spear. Like her armor, it saw a lot of action. Jaune knew that she's a Dragoon.

She grabbed his and pulled his along with him "Great! My friend Fang, is just over there!" she pointed to a female wolf Faunus with wild black hair and bronze skin. Jaune noticed a cut on one of her wolf ears. She had on what looked like a purple dragon looking armor. On her back is a double-bladed spear. Like her armor, it saw a lot of action. Jaune knew that she's a Dragoon.

He almost forgot to introduce himself when he saw the Dragoon "I'm Jaune Arc by the way!" the red-haired White Mage smiled "Oerda Dia Vanille, Nice to meet ya!" she must be foreign if her name and accent are anything to go by "Who's this fellow?" the Dragoon spoke with the same accent that Vanille had.

Jaune fingered they must grown up at the part in Remnant "This is Jaune. He was lonely, so I thought he wanted company." the Dragoon Faunus smiled and patted Vanille's head "How nice of you." She looked at Jaune and extended her hand "The names Oerba Yun Fang!" He shook her hand, but Fang suddenly tightens grip "Vanille here is like a little sister to me. So don't get any smart ideas, all right?" Fang warned.

Jaune rapidly nodded "Good." Fang smiled and let go of his hand. Jaune shook his hand to get feeling back into it "Sorry about that. Me and Fang grew up together. And she's very protective over me." Vanille held Jaune's hand and cast healing magic. In an instant, his hand is all better "It's okay." he gave Vanille a brotherly smile. He's not the type to hold a grudge.

As the sister are reunited. Yang looks over Ruby's shoulder and asks "Hey, where's Light?" the scythe user followed her gaze "Oh, professor Ozpin wanted to see her." Yang recalled was she heard on the way "I wonder if it's about that fight that almost broke out." Yang immediately saw the worried look on Ruby's face.

"B-But it could be about something else!"

"Yeah... "

Thinking quickly, Yang tried to change the subject "How's your first day going, little sister?" Yang said hoping that this will better Ruby's mood. It didn't "You mean since you ditched us and I almost exploded?" Yang's plan failed as Ruby was glaring at her and folding her arms "Yikes! Did Light save you from a meltdown?"

Ruby just sighed and shook her head "No, I mean a literal explosion in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" Yang looks at her with a confused look on her face "Are you being sarcastic?" Yang wondered

"I wish! I was about to trip over some crabby girl's luggage, but Light saved me, and then she yelled at me and then Light made her sneeze, and then she exploded, and then she yelled at Light, and the both of them almost fought each other, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" as Ruby was explaining what happened earlier.

She fails to notice Weiss is standing right behind her "YOU!" her shout made Ruby jump into her sister's arms "Oh, God, it's happening again!" the grumpy heiress continued to scold Ruby "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Yang stared at Weiss with astonishment "Oh, my God, you really exploded..."

"It was an accident." Ruby got down from Yang's arms and repeated her apology "It was an accident."

Weiss held a pamphlet up at Ruby's face "What's this?" Weiss began to list the policies from her family's company. However, Ruby was totally clueless of what Weiss was saying "You really wanna start making things up to me?" She asked Ruby "Absolutely!" eager to patch this up with her.

She took the pamphlet from the heiress' hands "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again. Can I ask you something?" Ruby wonders what Weiss wanted to know, but none the less, she's willing to answer any question she had "Sure!" Ruby said cheerfully "Why do you apologize for her?" this puzzled Ruby. Why would she ask that? "Light? Well, She's my friend," the scythe wielder answered bluntly.

The heiress raised an eyebrow at this "Your friends with a demon?" Weiss said, shocking the sisters "Demon?! Why would you call her that?" Ruby demanded. Weiss didn't get why Ruby reacted this or why she's fond of Lightning. She has just met her "That girl's a _demon_! Have you heard of the things she has done?" Weiss put emphasis on the word demon. She has heard what that Farron was done. The body count she has accumulated, and she doesn't even look a bit bothered by the fact she has blood on her hands.

Weiss felt a little sympathy for the knight as like herself she's also alone. Maybe even more so, as she has no family. And like herself, her heart has turned to stone. But that is where her sympathy ends. As Lightning is a Faunus and she doesn't trust her kind. Little did the heiress know; Lightning feels the same way. Even though she's one herself. The **ONLY **other Faunus, she has a little bit of trust, is Blake.

Feeling the tension growing between Ruby and Weiss. Yang tried to restart the whole thing "Look, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?" Ruby could hear a bit of anger in her big sister's voice. She too must of being bothered by hearing Lightning being called a demon "Y-Yeah. Great idea, sis. Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!" Ruby said, holding out her hand.

Weiss didn't accept the friendly hand and replied in a sarcastic "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss gestured to Jaune. Unfortunately, for Weiss, Jaune didn't pick up on her sarcasm.

Fang and Vanille just shook their heads "Wow, really?!" Ruby also not picking up on the sarcasm "No." Weiss replied coldly.

The girls' attention was drawn to Ozipn who was readying the mic. To his left were Glynda, Hope, and their rose haired friend. She had a katana in her hand. It had a white handle and a fancy pink ribbon tied on the sheath. "Is that Light?!" Yang shouted. Ruby was overjoyed to see her "IT IS! But why is she wearing sunglasses?" The glasses she on had a black frame and dark red tinted lens that made it hard to see her eyes. Ruby didn't like this as she thought Lightning had beautiful eyes. And thought it was a crime to hide them.

Yang thought other whys "I don't know, but they look snazzy!" the glasses gave her a mysterious edge to her. Like she has something to hide. The more Yang thought about it; the more it made sense. Why did she have them on? It's not very bright here so, there's no need for sunglasses. She'll have to think about this later.

As Ozpin began his speech "I'll... Keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all, I see, is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

It was then Yang noticed the amulet around Lightning's neck "Ruby, don't you have that same amulet?" thanks to Yang, Ruby remembered what she saw that amulet "I do?!" she fished out her very own amulet under her shirt. It looks just like Lightning's, but it was gold instead silver. She can tell her Lightning was surprised by this. Because her mouth gaped open when she saw Ruby's amulet. Even Weiss as she didn't think Ruby had such a thing.

The headmaster continued with his speech "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin then placed a hand on Lightning shoulder "You might recognize the young lady standing next me. And yes, this is Lightning Farron. She'll be attending at Beacon this year. The katana in her hands is the legendary sword Yamato. Don't let its simple appearance, fool you. I can assure you, it's a very deadly weapon." when he finished and left.

Glynda stepped forward "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

As all the students dispersed. The sisters noticed the headmaster's odd behavior "He seemed kind of... Off." Ruby nodded "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

Jaune walked over to Weiss and tried a very poor attempt to flirt with her "I'm a natural blonde, you know!" the heiress facepalms at this. Fang leans to her childhood friend and whispered "Look out for guys like him. Okay Vanille?" the White Mage sighed and nodded "Don't worry I will."

When Lightning was about to join up with Ruby and Yang. She stops and turns to Hope "Sorry you all have to see that. It's just-" she was cut off by the silver-haired teacher "It's okay. We know how much Yamato means to you, and we're happy to give back." Hope said with a smile.

Ruby and Yang ran towards to Lightning "How did it go with Ozpin?" Lightning raised her left hand that had the Yamato "I got it back." Ruby smiled and hugged Lightning tightly "That's great! I'm so happy for you!" she said smiling. The Wolf Faunus returned the hug "Thanks." she said softly and her tail happily moved back and forth.

The room went silent when they heard she said that. Lightning never ever says thanks to **ANYONE. **And the fist time to see her tail wagging"What?" Lightning said, looking around "Did a demon just says _thanks_?" Ruby glared at Weiss "Hey! Don't you call her a demon!"

Lightning pressed her finger on Ruby's lips "Relax Ruby, I just got my sword back, so I'm way too much in a good mood to let it bother me." Ruby knows that feeling.

Lightning heard a familiar voice "Good for you Lightning. Nice shades by the way! Right Vanille?" Vanille blushed and nodded "Fang?! Vanille?! What are you guys doing here?" Lightning said surprised. The last she saw them was in that tailor shop she visited a while back. At first they look like they were just freeloading there "The headmaster let us in." Fang said with a grin.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at this. Though she didn't like Faunus. She could tell that this one can fight. As Fang's Dragoon armor and lance had a lot of nits and scratches on it. And the cape was torn at the end. But they still look very sturdy.

The human White Mage next to the Faunus was another story "professor Ozpin Let a little kid like _you_ in?" Weiss looked at Vanille with judging eyes. Vanille huffed and point at Weiss, "I might be 15, but I killed an Ursa Major all by myself. So, watch Missy!" Weiss was taken back. This girl was unlike Ruby as she talks back when she's being criticized.

Fang laughed and placed a hand on Vanille's shoulder "Not only Vanille is the strongest healer in our village; she can also cast every ga level elemental spell!" everyone gasped at this. Not every magic user can do that. The most someone can only learn up to 2 ga level spells. So if someone, that cast all 4, means that they are very powerful. The highest, a magic user can learn, is all ra level spells.

Vanille decided it was only fair if she gives Fang some praise as well "Fang here has slayed a DRAGON!" Everyone gasped again "T-That's i-imperative." Weiss stammered. Now she understands why Fang's armor and weapon are in the condition they are in. As dragons are the strongest monsters in the world. They're even more dangerous than The Grimm. Luckily they're not a problem like the Grimm, because they mostly attack the Grimm then humans and Faunus.

So if someone manages to slay one. They will instantly become famous. "Well, it was a half-grown dragon." Fang said modestly "Still. Killing a dragon, no matter what age, is no small feat." Lightning pointed out. And thus two new celebrities known as Beacon; Dragon Slayer Fang and Elemental magic master Vanille.

Jaune noticed the gunblade on Lightning's back "Umm, is your gunblade floating on your back?" the sisters instantly looked at her back "Holy sparks it is?!" Lightning groan at that comment. Having a feeling she has to deal with a lot of puns, in the future.

"How are you doing that?!" Ruby said in amazement. She had seen people with their weapons on their backs. But it's mostly attached to their backs, not floating "That star on my back is there for a reason." Lightning pointed at glowing star.

Now they get it. That star must be magically enhanced; allowing Overture to float on Lightning's back. Now that Yang got a good long look at Lightning's coat; not only it's well taken care of, it's also old. Like someone, had it previously.

Ruby looked at Overture and Yamato with keen interests "Interesting. You know Light, you're not the only one how has more than one weapon." what could she mean by that? Lightning knew Crescent Rose is Ruby's only weapon. Did she mean its other modes? But, the way she words it. Made it sound like she had another one. If she did. She's doing a very good job hiding it.

"Hey Light, you can crash with us tonight!" the blonde brawler said as she petted Lightning "Sure, but.. Just to let you know.. I don't have pajamas to wear." Lightning said, rubbing the back of her neck.

The sisters smiled at each other. They know how to fix this problem "You know what this means, right Ruby?" the younger sister nodded "Right Yang!" they grabbed Lightning's arms and said in unison "Shopping time!" Lightning looked at them both. But before she could protest; she was dragged to the next airship to the city.

Her sunglasses all most fell. When Yang and Ruby started dragging her. She was grateful for her quick reflexes so she can readjust her sunglasses. Hoping that no one saw her eyes. But someone did _"Was she crying?" _Weiss thought. It was quick, but she has seen Lightning's bloodshot teary eyes. She didn't think Lightning was capable of crying.

What could have caused it? The Yamato maybe? Weiss remembered Lightning was holding it with an iron grip. Like she didn't want to lose it again. She knew Yamato once held great power, but it was diminished as time went on. So it was just an ordinary katana. Everyone knows that. But something told her, there's more to that.

Weiss though it will be best to head to the library to review her knowledge on the Farrons. Because the meeting of Lightning and what she was told about them didn't add up. First her father said that they were with the White Fang. But Lightning said other whys. She knew Lightning wasn't lying as she had a knight's honor and cannot tell a lie. But even so. There is something off about Lightning.

Continuing her way to the library. Weiss came across Ozipn, Glynda, and Hope. They seem to be talking about something "Are sure it a good idea to give her the Yamato back?" Glynda voiced her concerns. Hope sighed sadly "Glynda, you saw how she reacted when she got it back."

"How can I forget? I never expect someone like Lightning to shed such sad tears." the image of the young girl crying was still fresh in her mind. She wondered how long sense Lightning cried that. Glynda remembered Lightning saying under her breath, "_I'm so sorry. I failed you." _Her heart sank when she heard those words.

The headmaster spoke up, "That sword holds tremendous value to her. Not just because it was once wielded by both Legendary Dark Knights Sparda and Dante, The Fallen Warrior Vergil, and The founder of the Farron Royal Knights Nero."

This surprised Weiss "What could be more valuable than that?" she wondered. Her answer came quickly. Because Hope knows what Ozpin meant "It's that ribbon is in it? The way, she held it close to her chest, is like it once belong to someone important to her. " Ozpin nodded "Yes Hope. Someone very important. Her step-sister." everyone gasped, including Weiss.

Hope and Glynda wanted to know more about Lightning's step-sister "I'll explain in my office."

The teachers followed the headmaster, leaving a shocked Weiss behind.

"She has a step-sister?!"

"She HAD a step-sister."

Weiss turned around to see Blake standing behind her "YOU?!" she hadn't forgotten the insult the Blake said about her family company "It's rude to eavesdrop on other people's conversations." Blake spoke bluntly.

Weiss growled "I wasn't eavesdropping?! I just so happened to come across them! And do you mean by she had a step-sister?" Blake's gaze turned cold "It means what I said; She had a step-sister, but not anymore." Blake continued on her way while she read her book.

Now she knows why Lightning values Yamato so much. And the meaning of that ribbon; every knight has a princess to protect. If a knight fails to protect her. Then that failure is worse than death. Lightning failed to protect her own princess, not only that she lost her family, brother-in-arms and her home. And it was her family's fault.

A wave of guilt washed over the heiress. She also feels disgusted by her family's action. Mostly her Father. Who was the one who lead the siege at Bodhum. He always says that the Farrons are the enemy, but she always sees a hint of sadness in his eyes when he said that.

Weiss never understands why. But she'll get to the bottom this. She'll find the answer why they're enemies in the first place, and why Bodhum was destroyed. And why Farron family nearly wiped out.

If Weiss must fight Lightning to find these answers? She figured simply asking won't cut it. Then so be it. This old family feud has to end. Both sides suffered enough pain, anger, and sorrow.

At the pajamas section in a clothing store. Lightning is not too happy with the pajamas Yang picked for her "I'm not wearing this." Lightning said annoyed. What Yang picked is a dark blue nightgown, that goes a bit higher on her knees, with straps going around, her neck, A v-cut that just reaches her heart

"Oh, come on! Light you look great! " Yang said as she made a picture frame with her fingers "Yang it's too girly!" Lightning grumbled "But you're making it work." Yang pouted. She tried again to convince Lightning to keep to nightgown.

While this was going on. Ruby saw a strange mark poking out her nightgown "You have a tattoo?"

Yang immediately looked down Lightning's nightgown. To see this tattoo "You do?" Lightning went bright red and slapped Yang's hand away "HEY?! " The blonde brawler laughed. "Don't be shy, we're all girls here." though she said that; the look on Yang's face made her weary.

"Still! I'm not letting you see it!" Lightning said turning around. Yang shrugged "Well, I still saw it.

But that's a weird tattoo." this peaked Ruby's curiosity "How so?" She asked. Yang began to recall Lightning's tattoo "It looked like an ancient pattern, but it all so looked cracked." she also found the location of it a bit odd. As it was right of over Lightning's heart. Also, the cracks seem to stop at the red eye in the middle.

"You know what. I'll keep it." Lightning said, trying to distract them from the seal over her heart.

Yang smiled "All right cool! You are going to have all the guys drooling when they see you in this." the knight blinked and what she said next, surprised Yang and Ruby.

"But I'm gay." the sisters froze "you're what?" they said in unison.

"I am gay." Lightning repeated "I thought you were to Yang?" the brawler jolted "W-What gave you that idea?!" Yang stammered. Lightning raised an eyebrow "You said you owe me a kiss remember." she reminded Yang.

She recalled the events that happened in the morning. The part where, Lightning saved Yang from getting her favorite boots from getting puked on. She said she's going to kiss her because she was in the heat at the moment. And she enjoyed Lightning's reaction "W-Well, yeah.. I-" but before she could finish.

She was interrupted by a kiss from Lightning "There you owe me nothing." she turned around and went into the changing room.

The way Lightning kissed her, is like having experience with kissing. She was good but doesn't seem she knows how go all the way. Yang is going to have fun _teaching _her. Yang looked at her younger sister. Who was red as her cloak "Soo, umm did Light.. You know.. " Ruby jumped "No no no no no no. She just hugs me.. Really tightly." Ruby said reliving the hug Lightning gave her in the courtyard.

There was a long, awkward pause, until it was broken by Lightning "Is me being gay a problem?"

"No! Not at all! It just caught us off guard, that's all. Right Yang?"

"Yeah! Now that I think about it; you being gay is not that surprising."

The knight smiled. They're good friends. It's because of them, the lingering darkness in her heart has stopped. But for how long? Lightning looks down at the seal of the l'Cie on her chest. With a sigh, she zipped up her turtleneck. Then she puts on her jacket. She took a quick smell. It still had that familiar fragrance.

Lightning grabbed her new pajamas and got out of the changing room, "I'll go ahead and pay this." Yang stopped her and took the pajamas out of her hands "You don't have to, I'll pay for it instead. My treat." she offered. Lightning gladly accepted this offer. As she doesn't want to pay for something so girly. But she said she's going to wear it. So she has to suck it up.

When Lightning and Ruby are left by themselves. Lightning asked Ruby something, that she's saying for some time now "Ruby. What's your Semblance?" Ruby wondered why she'd asked her this? Lightning had seen her fight. Maybe she wants to confirm something "Speed." Ruby answered.

When she was studying the Dark Slayer Style. She came across a technique can be performed with speed Semblance. "Want to learn how to teleport?" Ruby's face lit up like a Christmas tree "DO I?!" she shouted happily.

Lightning laughed "We can start as so we came back to Beacon." Ruby wrapped her arms around the knight's neck "LIGHT YOUR THE BEST!" fill with happiness, she then began to rapidly kissing Lightnings's cheek.

"Stop it." the knight laughed. Ruby didn't, however "Nope." She was too happy to stop. Yang returned to see the adorable sight of Ruby and Lightning "Nice to see the two of you get along." She wondered what Lightning said to Ruby to make her so happy.

"Yang! Light here is going to teach me a super awesome trick I can do with my Semblance?!" Ruby said holding lightning tighter. Lightning thinks this is karma for what she did to Ruby earlier "Really?" Yang said amusedly. She thinks this embarrassed Lightning is very cute.

Going back to Beacon. The sun was about to set, but there's an enough time for Lightning to teach Ruby how to teleport "All right Ruby. Ready to learn how to teleport?" Ruby nodded "Born ready!" She had a strong motivation in her eyes. Lightning liked that look.

She began by telling Ruby that these teleports are dependent on the enemy's position. Front, above and behind. She demonstrated in front of Ruby by doing just that. She also said that these can be used to dodge as well.

Ruby took this information to heart. She asked if the teleports uses any aura. Lightning shook her head and said they are strictly Semblance based. Now that Ruby knows how these teleports work. It's time for Ruby to know how to do them. Luckily, Lightning has to do much as Ruby was at the point of near teleportation.

In no time, at all Ruby learned Air Trick, Trick down and Trick up "You're a fast learner Ruby." Lightning clapped to congratulate Ruby "Will I have a great teacher." Ruby smiled warmly. Lightning's heart jumped. Here she thought that Serah only had that smile. But Ruby had it too.

"Way to go sis!" Yang bear- hugged her little sister. Proud of what she learned. Lightning tapped Yang's shoulder "Um.. Yang, Ruby can't breath." the big sister released her suffocating little sister "Ops, sorry Ruby." Ruby took a quick intake of air. She'll never get use to that. No matter how many times Yang did that to her.

Yang realized she should give her gratitude to Lightning "Thanks for being a good friend to my little sis." Lightning had a bad feeling about this "No prob-" but she was cut off when Yang started to pet her again.

"Why?" Lightning groaned in annoyance "Because your hair soo soft and its fun!" Yang began to cuddle Lightning "It's getting late guys. We need to head to the ballroom." Yang and Lightning agreed with Ruby. As the sky was getting dark. However, Yang did let go of Lightning on the way there.

Before they got to the ballroom. They went to a bathroom that was nearby. To change into their pajamas. Ruby was the first finished. She had on a white pajama pants with pink roses on it, a black tank-top also with a pink heart and a black sleep mask with red triangular eyes on it. Yang told her to go on ahead and get their spot ready. When Yang finished changing. She was wearing is an orange tank-top with her emblem on it and black boy shorts.

She heard Lightning's voice coming from behind her. Turning around to see a Lightning looked confused "I think you bought the wrong one." instead of the nightgown from earlier. It was a light blue long sleeved pajama shirt with matching pants "When I went to buy that nightgown. I overheard some pervs talking about you in it. So I though it will be best if I got you something else." Lightning didn't know what to say.

That was very thoughtful of Yang. She was touched "Thank you Yang. I mean it." the brawler smiled and place her hand on Lightning's shoulder "What are friends for." Yang then left the bathroom. Leaving the knight by herself. She placed Yamato on the counter and leaned over the sink. Rolling up her sleeves, she turned on the water and splash it over the face.

The water helps her stay awake. She didn't have a good night's sleep in years. The reason for this is she being pledged by nightmares of that horrible day. It got so bad that Lightning had to train herself to near exhaustion. Just so she can sleep. Maybe today will be different.

Yang plops down next to Ruby, who was writing in a journal "It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said happily, "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby responded, not looking up

"I know I do! " Yang purred at the shirtless muscular boys doing various poses. But groaned when Jaune walked by, then she was purring at him.

She's not "What's that?" Yang said. Wondering what her little sister is writing "Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going. " Ruby explained. Yang found this adorable "Aw, that's so cuuuute! " She was met with a pillow to the face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about Jaune? He's... Nice. And Light! She thought you how to teleport! There you go! Plus two friends! That's a hundred percent increase!"

The scythe wielder sighed "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Down to one..." remembering the not so great encounter with the heiress "There're no such things as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy! " Yang revised another pillow to the face.

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!" Ruby found comfort in that.

Laughter, shouting and whistling suddenly erupted. The sisters wondered what was all the noise about. They found their answer when spotting Lightning. Who's face was dripping wet. One of the boys walked up to her. " You know, for an animal. You're not that bad looking. The names Cardin Winchester. How about you and me go out?" he said, try attempt to hit on her.

This Cardin _**really **_on her nerves. So much that she did a Raging Demon and finished with a **VERY** hard kick in the family jewels. All the guys groaned pain when they saw that finisher_ "If you don't want to end like __**him**__."_ she pointed at the downed Cardin, who was in a lot of pain _"Then I suggest you learn from his mistakes. GOT IT!" _she spoke with an ice cold voice. They all nodded. She didn't need to tell them, that she has absolutely no interests in guys what so ever.

Or the fact that she's a lesbian, because some of them saw the little scene between Lightning and Ruby. Rumors already going around saying that Lightning and Ruby are a couple. Names for this pair have already been formed; Electric Rose, Red Lightning, and Thunder Flower.

"Does any of you have a towel?" Lightning asked Yang and Ruby. Before any of them can give her a towel. Someone else offered instead "I-I do. You can use it if you don't mind." Vanille stammered, holding out her green towel. Lightning accepted it and dried herself with it "Thank you for the towel, Vanille." the knight leaned in and pressed her lips on Vanille's.

Vanille blushed heavily. She was being kissed by her crush. She knows it's a bit odd to have a crush on someone like Lightning. And to fall for someone who some say has no heart. But Vanille doesn't believe that. Her first encounter with Lightning made her believe, there's still good in Lightning. Lightning moved her lips from Vanille's to her ear and whispered "I'll use it on every corner of my body. Like here, there, and over there too." her words made Vanille faint.

Thankfully Fang was close by to catch her "Thanks, Lightning! I was wondering how to put her to bed." Fang said, holding Vanille in her arms "No problem. I'll give this back in the morning." the rose haired wolf Faunus said to raven-haired one "Sure." Fang responded. As she was returning to their sleeping bags.

Vanille said sleepily "My first kiss." Fang was both happy and sad. Happy for Vanille that her first kiss was someone she admires. But sad for Lightning. When Fang asked Lightning if she feel the same way. She said no and Fang became furious.

The dragoon demanded a reason why. Lightning said, "_I can't, not again! __Vanille is a wonderful girl and all. But she deserves __someone better than me. Someone like you Fang.__"_ Fang tucked Vanille into her sleeping bag gave a sad sigh. Never had she meet someone with such sad eyes.

With her keen wolf ears. She overheard some of the other freshmen, planning to kill Lightning tonight. Fang knew this plan is doomed to fail. And prayed that Etro will have mercy on their souls.

**A\N: Because Lightning and Fang are Wolf Faunus, they're very emotional and affectionate as wolves in real life are the same way.**


	5. Lightning Battle 1

****A\N: ********As the title suggests, ********there will be ********more fights in the future. 4 in total. ********All of them are against team RWBY. ********One of them will fight Lightning, more than once.****

****Lightning battle 1 theme: Vergil battle 1 from Devil May Cry ********3****

**Lightning Battle 1: ****Duel of Saiyan and Demon children**

"Why is your face so wet?" Ruby asked her pink-haired friend "I was washing my face." Lightning said as she dried her face and hair "With what? A fire hose?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow "Well, I haven't slept in three days." Lightning immediately regrets the words that came out of her mouth.

"What?!" the sisters said in unison. Lighting raised her hand, to calm the sisters down "Relax this is normal for me. I just need some coffee." she turned and heads towards the coffee table. Pleased to see Pyrrha there.

The sisters feel sorry for their friend. They guessed Lightning was having nightmares about what happened five years ago. Ruby and Yang didn't blame her. After all, Lightning's own parents died protecting her. The image of their dead bodies was forever burned into her mind.

A candle being lit caught their attention. Turning toward the source, Ruby and Yang saw Blake sitting and leaning on a wall, reading a book "That girl..." Ruby whispered "You know her?" Yang asked her little sister.

She shook her head, "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

Yang smiled at this "Well, now's your chance!" she grabs Ruby by the arm and pull her to Blake "Wait! What are you doing?!"

Blake lowers her book to see Ruby's futile adept to break Yang's grip "Hel-looooo!" The blonde waved "I believe you two may know each other?"

Blake recognized the red and black-haired girl "Aren't you... That girl that Lightning hugged?" Ruby blushed the reminder of the hug she had with Lightning. She felt kind of embarrassed that someone saw that hug "Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! How do you know Light?" Blake raised an eyebrow "Light?"

"It's Lightning's nickname." Yang informed. Blake found that interesting, she figured her fellow Faunus wasn't the type who didn't like casual nicknames "She helped me out with something a few mouths ago." she told them how she met Lightning.

"On what?" Ruby curiously asked, "On a private matter." Blake glared at Ruby.

"Oh, I won't pry." she quickly analogized.

Now, Blake feels a bit bad "Thank you." she gave Ruby a small smile before returning to her book "What are you doing?" Yang whispered to her baby sister "I don't know – help me!" Ruby whispered back.

Both sisters smiled "So... What's your name?" this made Blake sigh. Once again her reading was interrupted "Blake." she reluctantly introduces herself.

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! What kind of relationship you and Light have?" Yang's question was answered by Lightning.

Who had returned with a cup of coffee, after having a nice chat with Pyrrha "She scratches my back, I scratch..." Lightning stares at Blake's lips "hers."

"That bow goes great with your pajamas by the way!" the knight complemented Blake as she drank her coffee. Blake hid her blush with her book "Nice night, don't you think?" her blush faded when Yang asked that.

"Yes – it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" Blake said with a sarcastic tone. Hinting that she wants to be alone. However, the sisters stayed where they are.

"That I will continue to read." they remain where they are "As soon as you leave!" Yang shrugged and leads towards her sister "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

As Yang was about to leave, she stopped when Ruby asked "What's it about?" Blake was surprised "Huh?" this was a first for Blake.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby continued to ask.

Blake hardly encountered someone Ruby's age that had an interest in books "Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake told Ruby about the book she's reading. Ruby found it interesting.

Her older sister on the other hand "Oh, yeah... That's really lovely!" did not "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... One my favorite is the one about Dante." Ruby told Blake a bit of her childhood.

"The Legendary Dark Knight Dante?" Blake asked, starting to enjoy Ruby's company "Yup! It left a big impact me." Ruby said with a smile

"Why do you like Dante's story?" Lightning asked while drinking the last bit of her coffee, "Well, I admire his strong sense of justice, and how strongly he values family and friends."

Blake noticed the silver amulet around Ruby's neck "Is that his amulet?" Blake asked.

"It is! " Ruby said proudly. She looked at Lightning's gold amulet "And Light has Vergil's.." her expression went a bit sad "Dante's twin older brother."

Blake noticed this "You okay?"

Ruby held her friend's amulet "It's just.. I always get sad when I think about what happen between Dante and Vergil." as Ruby was saying this. Lightning tightens her grip on the Yamato.

She also averted her gaze from Ruby "Why?" Blake questioned "Even after all the fighting they did, even after Vergil tried to kill him. Dante still cried for him, when Vergil fell into the Demon World." Ruby recalled the tragic events between the brothers.

Everyone noticed the guilt written on Lightning's face "Dante still forgave him after everything he's done." it was strange that Lightning looked and sounded guilty.

It wasn't her fault for what Vergil's done "Their family Light, of course, Dante forgave him." Ruby's words gave Lightning a bit of comfort "It's because heroes like Dante, I want to be a Huntress!" Lightning and Blake thought someone like Ruby, didn't exist in this world.

Someone with a pure heart "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake laughs softly, "Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby justified her reason why she wanted to be a Huntress.

Blake smiled at Ruby's answer "That's... Very ambitious for a child." her smile became a frown "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." the Cat Faunus and the Wolf Faunus, experienced the hard way that the real world is a cruel, painful world.

The dream they once had were destroyed and forced to live in the shadows. One hides in it. The other lets it empowers them "Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." the two Faunus grew more fond of Ruby "Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang hugged Ruby, lifting her up high into the air.

"Cut it out!" Ruby protested as she punched Yang in the jaw. The sisters erupted into a playful cat-fight.

Lightning recalled Ruby didn't like her big sister being to cuddling "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-" Blake was cut off by an irritated Weiss "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" the sisters stopped their cat-fight.

Ruby was holding Yang's leg, she hoped to keep balance. Ruby released Yang's and noticed the heiress "Oh, not you again!" Weiss and Yang shouted at each other.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby said, getting in between the two "Oh, _now_ you're on my side!" Weiss scolded Ruby again

"I was always on your side!" Ruby said, folding her arms "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang said, not liking how Weiss is talking to her little sister.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss and Yang then started to argue.

The two Faunus looked at Ruby "Ruby sure is something." Lightning agreed with Blake "She sure is." Lightning then sighed when Weiss saw the Yamato still in her hands "Vergil! Weapons are meant to be put away!" it could be her imagination, but Ruby thought Weiss, sounded like a big sister scolding her little sister.

Ruby, Yang and Blake thought is was odd is that Weiss called Lighting, Vergil. May be its a second name?

Lightning just rolled her eyes, "I have special permission because this IS a legendary sword. So, it will be best if I have it with me at all times." what was odd is Weiss didn't say anything else and just returned to her sleeping bag.

Before she did, Weiss eyed Yamato. That blade has been in Lightning's hands since the day she was born. Only separated for three years ago, but together once again. The heiress remembered what her favorite Royal Knights told her.

"_Lightning and Yamato __share a deep connection. __What that connection is: I cannot say. I'm sorry __dear__." _

"_M__y dear Weiss, __it's not like we don't trust you. It's because __the truth between __Lightning and Yamato __must be a secret.__ We just want to protect you__. __Our dear, sweet child.__"_

Thinking about the Knights caused a sharp pain in Weiss' heart. It was thanks to those Knights that her childhood was enjoyable. How deeply Weiss misses them. They were the parents, she always wanted.

But those two lovely Knights are dead. Her father had forbid her to visit their graves. That didn't stop her, she owes it to them to pay her respects.

Lucky their graves weren't fenced off yet. Once Weiss arrived there, she sang the song that was taught by one of the Knights. Weiss would sing that song only to them. If her memory is correct, it went.

"_Kuwata tsunowo vralai,_

_tsuriji pfuralekai,_

_kwondzuvai undovartsu wronduwail,_

_Tjortetei jeki liago,_

_Jiunmata ivelischpfuli,_

_neftyoma sorepiyamei,_

_Schijiyako alefni fatalliliya,_

_Nic'hpisfa unhoreselye,_

_Otrajain aforeje kurasolda,_

_Towari hatasei mic'hatasei tsufrallai,_

_Otrajain aforeje kurasolda,_

_Towari hatasei mic'hatasei tsufrallai ilja,_

_Ullilya kojijichatjukaijai-wa niame fretsumekri fretsumekri linganmai,_

_Ulreri manjahuteharraku-mu harirch lahadachfei lahadachfei shindulhwo"_

That was the last time Weiss would sing that song. Only in her mind and dreams, would she sing that song.

The night went on and everyone is enjoying peaceful sleep. Except for Lightning and her would-be assassins. The sounds of ruffling woke up Ruby "Can't sleep?" she said, getting up and lifting up her sleeping mask. Lightning had switched from her blue pajamas to her combat gear "Sorry, did I wake you?" the Faunus Knight, apologized.

The sleepy girl smiled "It's okay. Where are going?" Ruby yawned.

Lightning smiled and tucked Ruby back in "I'm just going for a nightly stroll." Lightning pulled Ruby's sleeping mask down "Don't take too long, tomorrow's a big day." it was a good thing Ruby's eyes was covered because Lightning, was admiring the girl's sleeping face.

The moonlight shining on her face made Ruby look radiant "I'll be quick." Lightning said softly. She leaned down and was going to kiss Ruby on the lips, but thought it would be unfair to Ruby.

So, she kissed Ruby's forehead instead "Sleep well, Ruby." Lightning whispered. Lightning recalled Ruby's reason why she wanted to a huntress: _As a girl_, _I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves! _ When she remembered Ruby's words. An unfamiliar feeling came over Lightning.

What was this feeling? It feels similar to what she felt with Serah, but it's also different. Lightning shook her head "I need a walk." she said to herself. See got slowly, making sure to not wake Ruby and Yang. Though it looks like the brawler is a heavy sleeper. Lightning thought is best to use the back door, as the front doors of the ballroom makes a very loud noise when opened.

Thanks to her Faunus heritage, she was able to find the back door. Her steps were drowned out by the loud snores, of the other students. Upon leaving the ballroom, she was greeted by the beautiful night sky "What a great night to have a stroll. But, it needs one more thing to make in perfect." as the Wolf Faunus said that. Raindrops began to fall "Much better." Lightning sighed happily.

Lightning put up her hood not to protect her hair from getting wet. It's to hear the raindrops hit her coat. That sound was music to her ears. Though the Knight liked the rain, it also brought back a painful memory from seven years ago. Lightning shook her head to suppress the memory and began to walk. One she walks, a scent of roses reached her nose.

The smell was not too far from the ballroom. Following the smell, Lightning found a rose garden. Lightning had never seen so many different coloured roses in one place before. Ozpin, must if really like his roses. When Lightning reaches the center of the garden, there was a large ring of blue roses with a circular platform in the middle. With several angel statues placed around the edge of the platform.

Lightning walked to the platform and stopping in the middle. Letting the scent of blue roses take her. Knowing it will leave her vulnerable, but she didn't care. The blue rose, a flower of mystery, intrigue, unattainable, royalty. Lightning chuckled at that last one.

How that flower suits her. Her real name is a mystery, even to her. Lightning's parents tend to called by her secound name,Vergil. Everyone was intrigued by Lightning's demonic Semblance. The dream she once had become untenable. As for the royalty bit? What good is it now.

The urge to sing came over Lightning. She quickly realized why; Her mother would always sing to her, when the scent of blue roses was always near. The song her mother would sing was called; Song of the Ancients.

It was called that because it was in a forgotten language. However, even though its meaning was lost to time. It was still sung to this very day. Every time, the singer will always have this sad tone in their voice. It makes the song sound, heartbreaking.

"Kuwata tsuno wo varai

Churishi bura heru rekai

Kondevain unbu varuto buron ruai

Shorutetei chekihirato

Chin mata inveriku bure

Nettyona soe biane

Chijyago are kuni fataru riruya

Niekurisa ungoresire

Utorajyan aforeru juku rosoro

Towai watosae nigatosae tsufurarai

Utrajyan anforeri juku rosoro

Towai waitosae niwaitosae tsufurarai keja

Urirya kosheje jachukajya

Niyame fetume kurie fetu mekuri ringanoru

Ueri madjya ruteyaraku

Aneria ragyase ra ragyase chinchuro

Kuwata tsuno wo varai

Churishi bura heru rekai

Kondevain unbu varuto buron ruai

Shorutetei chekihirato"

Interesting enough, there are three versions of the song. Lightning know one version. Weiss knows the second version. The third one is a duet, only sung if each singer knows a version of the song. For example; because Lightning and Weiss knows each half of the song, they can sing the Song of the Ancients – Fate. But the chances of them singing together are slim.

Maybe, just maybe, that they already sung it. In a place where no one can hear them. Only to a very special audience.

As she was thinking about the past. Cold steel penetrates her back and stomach. Looking down, she saw the blade drenched in her blood "I know you were there." Lightning laughed mockingly. Turning her head. Lightning saw who stabbed her. He was a fully armored _boy_ with green eyes.

"How did you hear us?" he questioned her. Lightning noticed he wasn't alone. She guessed that they were related to him. As, they had the same features. But there were differences. One was tall and lean and his hair reached is back. The other was a bit shorter and more muscular, and his hair a short and spiky "I have good ears. So, what you want." Lightning said weakly.

Darkness slowly overtakes her vision. Perfect. This is was she planned "To take you out!" the brute looking one shouted. The one with his sword in Lightning's back glared at Lightning with great hatred "We think you and that Ruby Rose, don't deserve to be at Beacon." Lightning shook her head at this. Find this absolutely pathetic.

They dress like knights, but they're just **children** pretending to knights. No, Knight will ever strike an opponent from behind. True knights are NOT cowards! Sensing this, he twisted his blade and drove it deeper. Making Lightning grunt in pain "And why's that? Is it because I'am Faunus? " she said with a mocking smile spitting blood at his face

He growled as he whipped out the blood "Yeah, and the two of you didn't do anything to get a spot at Beacon. We all did! We worked hard to get our spot. But what about you two. All, you did, is ruffing it out in the forest and win a tournament filled with weaklings, and you beat Pyrrha cause you got a lucky hit in. That Rose brat is worse, all, she did, is stop a simple robbery. And got moved two years ahead in Signal. That ticks us off!" Lightning laughed at this weak reason.

Lightning's mind began to cloud "Are you done. As much I love rainy nights, I don't what stay here too long and miss some sleep. The initiation is tomorrow and I don't want to be tired during it." as she said this. Death slow approached her and she welcomes it. After all the seal on the chest, is starting to fade.

Thinking she's delusional, she decided to play along "You're not going to the initiation. Because we are going to kill you." the swordsman said with a sly grin. But his grin faded as Lightning looked unfazed "Do you think numbers can beat me?" he found it a bit disturbing that Lightning had this insane look in her eyes.

"D-Don't be full of yourself. We out number you three to one. And we all have top of line weapons. All, you have, is an outdated weapon; a simple katana, yeah the headmaster said it's dangerous. But we don't buy it. The Yamato has lost all its power and now its just a normal katana. The years must have gotten to him if he has forgotten that. And you look half dead."

Lightning chuckled insanely "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." her slow, deep voice sends chills down the brothers spine. The swordsman tried to pull out his sword, but, Lightning grabbed the blade with her bare hand "What?!" he noticed that the star on her back began to crack. Lightning's jacket shifted to black to a dark blue.

"Do you know what happens to someone with demon blood is near death?" Lightning turned her head, showing her glowing crimson eyes "Their true self, awakens." her aura flared up and created a shockwave, sending the brothers and the sword in her back flying. The swordsman was nearly stabbed by his own weapon.

As they got up, they saw Lightning had transformed into what looked like a Beowolf. But her fur was a white and didn't have a Grimm mask and no bones are sticking out. But still had glowing red eyes. Lightning still had her clothes on, but sleeves on her now blue jacket was ripped up to the elbow. And they contract tightly on her extremely muscular frame. she was as tall as Blake. But now was three centimeters taller.

Now in her transformation state. Lightning's aura now seeps out her body like a flame, with sparks igniting every now and then around her body "Finally." she said cracking her neck. The brothers noticed Lightning's voice was now deeper and echoey.

Lightning raised her hand and taunted "Come on. Face me, you cowards." all three of them rushed at her with weapons drawn. They stuck at her at different angles, but Lightning bat them away, like it was nothing. Seeing an opening, Lightning gripped the handle of her blade. It's been too long since she drew the Yamato out if it's sheath.

With blinding speed, her blade slice through their so called "top of line weapons" Lightning missed how the Yamato sang. Quickly, Lightning put Yamato back into its sheath "Scum." Lightning dashed forward and did Rapid Slash. Fast hard hitting blows struck everywhere, causing their armor to crack. Never how they have been hit by a powerful attack.

Unfortunately, for them. Lightning is going to perform a more powerful move; Super Judgement Cut "You trash!" Lightning teleported and a fury of obs assault her opponents. They cried out in pain as their armor shattered. When Lightning was finished, she phased out of her beast form. As much she likes this attack, it did force her to revert back to her normal state. For the best as her beast form drains a lot of aura. If she transformed with the seal on, it would drain so much that it'll kill her.

Also, her body slows down for a few seconds. Leaving her wide open. Lightning turned to see her downed opponents. They were alive but just barely. She won't dishonor Beacon by killing in its grounds. Her mother and father came to this school "The Yamato still has its power?" the coward, who stabbed her, said weakly.

Lightning lifted her blade, it pulsated a purple light "Well, it DID lose its power a long time ago. But you guys helped me restore its power." now he knows why it was easy to sneak up on her. He glared at Lightning before he passed out. Lightning just smiled and sheathed her blade.

Lightning didn't know why her family sealed half of her aura. But that didn't matter. Her unchained aura felt good. To finally use her Semblance; Beast Trigger. Felt really good. Little did she know, her own power began to eat way her emotions. The first two emotions, to disappear, is; pity and pride.

She lifted her hand and raked her hair back. The long strains of hair that draped over her left shoulder and pushed it back. Lightning looked at the hand she used to change her hair. Both the glove and skin that cover her palm had been torn. What lay beneath wasn't bone and muscle. It wasn't even bleeding. It was black metal.

Grabbing the glove and fake skin with her left arm, Lightning tore it all off. Showing her robotic hand. It wasn't her hand that is robotic. Her whole right arm was robotic. Lightning noticed her vest and skirt was stained with her blood.

As luck would have it, Lightning knows a spell to switch a bit of her clothing. With a snap of her fingers, her vest was changed to a black sleeveless shirt that showed a bit of her midriff. The skirt she uses to wear turned into black shorts with a white belt.

"You kind of over did there, Light." Lightning smiled at the familiar voice. The voice belongs to Yang, who was checking out the poor saps on the ground. Yang noticed Lightning's new shirt and shorts, and thought it went well with the rest of her clothes.

Lightning chuckled "My sincerest apology Yang. I so eager to test out my unchained Semblance, I forgot to hold back." to prove her point, her eyes burned red.

Normally, anyone, who saw Lightning's glowing red eyes, wound be frightened. Yang, on the other hand. Smiled "Whatever, at any rate, I know you're unsatisfied fighting those guys. So, how trying someone your own size." Yang readied her Ember Celica and got into a fighting stance "So, this is what they call bonding time between friends, eh?" the blond can feel her blood pumping.

Yang had just seen what Lightning did. Yang HAD to fight Lightning "You got that right." Lightning flicked her blade and the two female warriors clashed. Gauntlet and Katana smashed together, making the girls reel back. Yang cocked her gauntlet and Lightning sheathed her katana.

That one encounter, helped them gauge each other out _"This may be fun." _the two of them thought.

Lightning teleported close to Yang and did Rising Sun. In which she blocked with her gauntlets. As soon as she blocked Rising Sun, Yang counter attacked. Letting loose a barrage of fiery explosive punches. With Lightning's aura at full power, she can take that blow. But, she still felt the punches and Yang hits like a truck.

Thinking it will be wise to use her Semblance in short bursts, as it still had those nasty side effects "Don't get too cocky." she created a blue barrier, along with magical swords what looked like her gunblade. The barrier disappeared, leaving the swords that spiralled around her. Teleporting above Yang, Lightning did her Star Fall dive kick.

The blonde used her a shot of her gauntlet to get out of the way. The gunblades disappear and reappear around, Yang. Facing inward instead of outward. When the gunblades stopped rotating, Yang took this as a cue, that they're going to strike. Yang lifted her gauntlets to block them, but what she didn't expect that they explode like Ruinga.

Yang gladly took the damage, as her eyes shifted to lilac, to red. And her blond hair ignited into flames "Thanks, Light, I needed that." Yang said, punched her gauntlets together. Raindrops, evaporated when it came in contact with Yang. She charged at Lightning with greater speed. Lightning barely dogged Yang's right hook. Not only she was faster, but stronger too.

If Lightning wants to stand a chance against this power up, Yang. She transformed. Yang sends another flurry of punches at Lightning. Lightning did the same, but with the Yamato. As their weapons clashed, huge sparks erupted. Lighting swung down hard, but Yang just blocked it.

"Whoever made that arm of yours sure knows how to make them. It grew in size with you transformed." Yang complimented on Lightning's arm. That was the first someone said something like that "The funny thing is; he's not from that stupid Dust company." the two of them back off. Yang reloaded Ember Celica, and Lightning sheathed Yamato.

Yang smiled widely, "Show me a good time, Light!" it's been a long time since she had a fight this intense. Lightning felt the same, not since Pyrrha had she fought an opponent this strong. Lightning hunched down and used Judgement Cut at a rapid rate. Like with the Summoned Gunblades. Yang blocked and took the blows.

After tanking three orbs, the flames that covered Yang grew stronger. Lightning turned back to her normal form. Shocked that someone actually blocked Judgement Cut. This just showed how powerful Yang is. The only thing, Lightning can do to stand up to Super Yang, is to use Super Beast Trigger. It will be risky, but this is her only option.

Drawing power from Yamato, Lightning was covered with a purple barrier. When she broke out of it, her beast form emanated more sparks. Lightning dashed forward and did Rapid Slash. Yang cartwheeled out of the way. But Lightning wasn't done. Turning around and did another Rapid Slash. Yang dogged this too, as even though she can take the hit. Her stamina was getting low.

Once again, Lightning did a third Rapid Slash, however, Yang uppercut the blade. The Yamato has knocked out of her hand. But with Yamato's powers back, Lightning can recall the blade back to her. Her body isn't ready for Super Beast Trigger yet as the form is taking a toll on her. Lightning had to bet it all on this attack.

Zantetsuken. A bright blue light emitted on Lightning's blade. Grabbing Yamato with two hands, she swings with all her strength. Before the move can hit, Yang stomped her foot on the ground and met Lightning's Zantetsuken, head on. As their blows made contact. An explosion of fire and lightning covered the area they're fighting.

As the dust settled, Yamato was flung into the air and landed by a destroyed angel statue "Looks... Like... I win." Yang panted over a defeated Lightning who was lying on the ground, with Yang on top of her. Lightning couldn't believe beat Zantetsuken. And overpowering Lightning's Semblance, with her own.

Lightning looked in Yang's lilac eyes "Does... Your Semblance makes you stronger... With every hit, you take?" she panted heavily. Yang smiled and nodded. Lightning sighed. That explains everything. Yang is the perfect counter to her. Her mother would always say she to offensive and lacks defense.

When some of her strength back she got up and helped Lightning up, "Now, THAT'S a fight!" Yang smiled. That was best in a fight in Yang's life. The two girls remember the three guys that Lightning defeated. It turns out that they've been flung just out of ring of blue roses. Not only that, the platform they were fought on was totally destroyed.

The effects of their fight caught up to them, as their muscles started to get sore. Lightning walked to the Yamato. She pulled her dear blade and slashed the nearby statue. Revealing Weiss behind it. She used her Glyph to protect her from the explosion "Coming to see your handy work?" Lightning gestured at the three how tried to kill her.

Weiss gasped "No, I didn't! I swear!" she protested.

Lightning laughed loudly "Oh, don't lie."

The heiress growled "I'm not lying!"

Lightning didn't buy that. Not one bit. She knew better "Schnees, always lie. They always have and WILL!" she presses her sword on Weiss' neck. Weiss shivered at the cold steel on her skin. Lightning and thunderstruck as the Knight's eyes became glowing red "Light! Please, calm down." Yang pleaded with her friend. It won't be easy. Lightning hatred to the Schnees with every fiber of her being.

"I Know what happened. Please, sheath you blade." the voice of the headmaster put Weiss and Yang at ease, Lightning turned to Ozpin, he was disturbed that Lightning's eyes were glowing red and the seal on her chest was gone "Ms. Schnee wasn't behind this!" Hope said in a fatherly voice. Lightning glared at him because he almost sounds like her own father.

Lightning tightens Yamato "What proof do you have. Schnees have a knack for doing underhanded things like this. WHY IS SHE ANY DIFFERENT?!" she hissed. For the first time in years, Weiss looked at Lightning with pleading eyes. Weiss in turn saw in Lightning's eyes wasn't just anger, but betrayal as well.

Hope walked towards Lightning and showed her his scroll "Hope found plans for this event and they don't include Ms. Schnee, because they think she's too good for something like this. And won't sully her hands on something like this, because she's too dedicated to being a huntress." under normal conditions, she'll be insulted by what was written in the scroll.

But, that way is keeping her head being cut off "Fine." Lightning lowered Yamato and sheathed it. Everyone breath a sigh of relief "Head back and get some sleep Lightning. You to Ms. Schnee." Ozpin said with a comforting voice.

"Thank you, Headmaster." as she walked passed Lightning, Weiss spoke in a low voice that only she can hear "I hate my family too." Lightning's eyes widen at this. Is this true? Before she can ask, Weiss already too far to ask.

Ozpin and Hope looked over the three brothers "Victims of their own pride and jealousy." Hope said with pity. They had so muck ahead of them, but they threw it away "Indeed. It made them into green monsters." Ozpin agreed with his nephew. The headmaster is also aware of the malice towards Ruby as well.

He knows the potential Lightning and Ruby has. Overlooking the remains of Lightning and Yang's battle. Ozpin knows what need to be done "Lightning!" he called her. Lightning jolted and heeded Ozpin's call "Yes?" the headmaster placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm planning a special event tomorrow. And want you to be the first to hear it."

****A\N: ********Enjoy the fight between Lightning and Yang? ********I got the idea of Lightning's assassination adept, from a story called, The Red Queen by Dravyn LeCrux. That story, Ruby goes through the same thing. But, sadly with different results. Go check it out! ****

****The song I have Lightning and Weiss ********singing, is the ********same ********Song******** of Ancients from NieR. Can you guess which Song of Ancients Lightning and Weiss ********sang in this chapter? I got the lyrics for the song from a Youtuber called Dale Trevors. Who post the songs with the lyrics.****

****The next ********chapter is******** something like The World of R********emnant segments in the show. ********But instead of explaining about the world. These will explore the pasts of some of the characters. Like the history between Ruby and Lightning's mothers. Get ready for the next chapter, as it will explain the secret history between the heiress and princess.****


	6. Memories of the Past 1

**A/N; So sorry for not putting up any new chapters on a long while. I want to make sure this story can be the best that it can be. If you hadn't re-read the story, I made very little changes they don't affect the overall plot. Lightning and Fang are seventeen and Vanille is ****fifteen. ****Also, Lightning and Fang have tails. In the previous chapter, Lightning can turn into a white werewolf with demonic powers. ****Also, this is a flashback chapter.**

**Memories of the Past 1 part 1: You May Call Me Mother **

Standing by a snowy cliff-side stand the mothers of Ruby and Lightning. Summer Rose and Claire Artorias. "When the truth is lost, or the person can't be identified as friend or foe. The world becomes a darker place." She placed a hand over her longtime partner's eyes. Her eyes were already cover by that white hood she had on. But that wasn't the point.

"Now you are in absolute darkness. What are you feeling now? The first emotion someone would feel is fear, and that fear leads to disaster and misfortune." it was a fact that all too true.

Only a very few can overcome fear and Summer's one of them as a smile formed on her lips. "Nope."

"You're not scared?"

"It's dark. And your hand is warm. Also, I'm a grown adult, so I'm not afraid of the dark."

Claire chuckled. "Of course, you're not," she knew Summer would say that, after all, Claire has known her ever since they were children. Claire then began to pet her. Even though Summer was pouting, Claire can tell that she was enjoying it anyways. Then, without warning Claire pulling Summer in a tight embrace, crying as she held her close.

Summer became concerned. "Claire, are you okay?" she asked, wiping her friend's tears. Cupping her face, Claire stared at Summer with sadden eyes. It broke Summer's heart to see her like this. Claire's wolf ears that were pointed up now lays flat on her head, and her tail hung low. "I can't shake this feeling that this will be the last time I'm going to see you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Is that mission you going. My gut tells me that something terrible will happen to you. I tried to ask Ironwood to let me join you, but he a mission for me in Vile Peaks." Summer now understood. It wasn't the first time someone showed concerned for the mission she took. Her husband said something the same earlier. Saying her didn't want to lose another one he loves.

Like she did with him, Summer held Claire in a warm embrace. Her partner hugged back. "Your like the sister I never had," Claire said in a sorrowful voice. Due the fact the Claire being a wolf Faunus, her emotions are more sensitive than the other Faunus. Like their animal counterpart, are the most emotional of all.

However, that is not well known to most human and thinks of them as heartless killers and savages, just like the rest. That wasn't true. The crying wolf Faunus was evident to that. Summer held Claire's head and gently stroke her long pink hair and lightly rub the back of the Faunus' ear. "Your sweet Claire. I feel the same for you." Summer said in a gentle voice she used for her two girls back home whenever they feel upset about something.

It worked as Claire's tears became less, though she was still bothered by Summer's mission. But, she trusts in Summer as they fought side by side for years. Summer was just as strong as she was and Summer uses one of the legendary swords, Rebellion. The large blade hung proudly on Summer's back. Summer even had Ebony and Ivory. Powerful handguns once used by the Legendary Dark Knight Dante. Summer can handle it.

Once Claire calmed down, she realized something about Summer's statement. "What about Raven?"

Summer let an annoyed sigh. "Don't get me started with her."

"If it makes you feel better, I gave her a good smack when I meet her a few days ago," the two women laugh as that wasn't the first time Claire gave Raven a smack. Sometimes Claire would put her in a headlock because she would take Claire's hairbrush or steal her food.

"I love you, partner."

"I love you too, sis."

Those were the last words they shared as Claire's fears came true. Summer died on that mission leaving behind a loving husband, two beautiful girls behind. This death will haunt Ruby from the rest of her days. And give birth to a darkness in her heart that one day will take over her.

Claire was devastated by the news of Summer's death. Blaming Ironwood from not let her help Summer. If she was there this will never of happened. Summer wouldn't have died. Claire quits the army and went back being a huntress. Never going to Atlas or take missions from there. Only in different places in Mantle.

She left behind her gunblade the Blazefire Saber. Taking up her old sword, Force Edge. The weapon she first used and one of the legendary swords. The last thing she said to Ironwood was that because she was a Faunus that he didn't let her go. The general tried to enplane his actions, but Claire wouldn't hear any of it and left. Never to return.

A few years later Claire was now renown huntress. Highly skilled in the art of combat. Today she was at a forest nearby the Vile Peaks with her beloved daughter Vergil Farron. Ever since Summer's death called her little girl by her middle name. A lot of her friends say it's odd giving a girl a boy's middle name, but Claire says it's necessary.

Claire admires her little girl, who had white hair that was tied in a side ponytail with a black hairband. Today Vergil on her training gear, that consisted of a blue tunic with a white undershirt and a brown leather belt. Black pants and brown hard leather boots. In her hand was another of the legendary swords, Yamato.

That katana was with her since the day she was born. Only know Vergil was starting to use it and already it at the intermediate level. Her skills are at a point that she take on a small pack of Grimm at only at the age of seven. Claire is proud of her daughter, but there are darker depths to her power. Because of dangers to herself and potentiality others. Was sealed. But, for how long?

Once Vergil has prepared herself, Claire put two fingers on young Vergil's forehead. Closing her eyes, she began attuning with her daughter's aura. She had to use more as half of Vergil's aura was sealed, but it was still strong. "I pass the name Lightning to you. The Savior's dream awaits you." as soon she said those words Vergil's eyelids became heavy and fell into a deep sleep. Claire held her sleeping daughter. From here on out, once Vergil awakens. She would call her Lightning.

Feeling a cold ground beneath her, Vergil got up and found herself not by a forest, but at a large white cathedral. The roof was a grey pointed roof with spires on each corner. The sky was covered bolts of lightning and a low rumbling of the thunder flowing every strike. Searching her surroundings saw tombstones everywhere.

Vergil noticed that every tombstone had red roses planted around them and the middle name on each stone was Lightning. The young girl realized that she's in the resting place of all who had the name Lightning. Her mother told her on this place, saying it was called the Savior's dream. It was a dream that taught girls and women with the name Lightning, how to be a powerful warrior.

Claire could no longer dream so it was Vergil's turn. From what her mother had told her, she must go in the cathedral to meet her personal trainer. Each Lightning had a different trainer. Claire's was a knight of Etro named Averia. She one of the key elements to winning the Faunus Rights Revolution, as she the power to summon the Eidolon Odin who she viewed like a father.

Now knowing where she is, Vergil followed the path to the cathedral. Using all her strength pushed opened the big red heavy doors. Inside a long red carpet was laid down in the middle of the room. Four large pillars held up the roof, with a vine of roses wrapped around them. On the walls a stained-glass with images of women with rose-coloured hair.

Each wearing diffident robes, armour and in their hands a variety of weapons. One of them was her mother. Vergil liked how beautiful she looked, wearing her famous white hooded coat that had a black star on the left side of the upper chest area, and a black stripe down the sleeves. She wore the coat over her Guardian Corps uniform. Claire changed it when she left them by removing the shoulder pad that showed her rank as a sergeant also, removed the red cape.

The skirt was changed from brown to black. Any other brown on her uniform was changed to black. The only thing that didn't change colour was the red pouch on her left leg. As it was a gift from Summer. Once Vergil was the right age fifteen, that pouch will be hers. Vergil noticed her mother was holding with two hands was Force Edge. She held it vertically in front of her with a strong, motivated expression.

After admiring stained-glass image of her mother saw someone standing in front of a large statue of the goddess Etro. She figured it was a woman as only females are named Lightning. The woman had a large black cape. Vergil couldn't see the rest of the woman's outfit as her back was turned. What she did saw was a golden crown on top of very long light pink hair tied into a ponytail that reached the back. What was interesting the woman had wolf ears on their head. One of them had a cut on it.

"Who are you?" Vergil asked curiously.

"Well, young one. I am Erto." the woman announced as she turned around. Vergil saw woman's face. She looked just like her mother, but with less warmth and emotion. She had green soulless eyes. Now that woman was facing her, Vergil saw that she was wearing a more armoured version of the Valkyrie armour the Knights Of Erto wear.

The silver and gold armour covered her whole body. Vergil couldn't see what her weapon is because the cape covered her arms. Look at the statue they were both the same. "Etro?! As the Goddess of Death Etro?!"

"Yes. The very same. Also, I'm the first to don the name Lightning." realizing who's in front of her, got to one knee and bow her head.

"I'm honoured to carry the name of Lightning!"

Etro examined the kneeling girl. This was the first time she interacts with one of her descendants. When she made the dream, Etro let the second Lightning start the tradition. Find that the others didn't catch her interest. Though they became powerful, it something the goddess expected. However, this Lightning is different than the rest. What was it?

The goddess' eyes widen when she saw Vergil's shadow. It wasn't a shadow of herself, but of a demon. The first Legendary Dark Knight. "You carry Sparda's blood!"

"My father's side of the family is a descendant of a Sparda." Vergil replied hastily. Since she's talking with a goddess, she answer and question quickly and be on her best behaviour. With her head down, she didn't see the sinister expression Etro was making. She was both pleased and upset. Pleased to have one with Sparda's blood is here. Something she wanted for a long time.

Upset that this girl's demonic power was sealed, but she can see why. This girl is not strong enough to use it. But in time, she will. She can wait until that day comes. "So you're a child of Sparda. Interesting" she said in a tone that made the girl shiver.

With her metal cover hand raised Vergil's head by the chin. "Lady Etro?" Vergil was disturbed by the look Etro was giving her. It was like she was looking right into her soul.

Etro's eyes fell upon the sword in the young girl's hand. "Tell me, is that Yamato? One of Sparda's swords?"

Composing herself Vergil answered. "Yes it. Though it's drained of its powers."

"I see." the goddess slightly frowned at the information. However, she gets the feeling Yamato's power's will return. Her eyes then went to the gold amulet hanging around the young girl's neck. "That amulet once belongs to one of the sons of Sparda."

"You are correct Lady Etro."

The chilling smile once again formed on the goddess' lips. "I'm glad to have you as one of my chosen. Daughter of Sparda." being called that stirred something in Vergil. It felt familiar. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time. The urge for more power. But that faded when she began to feel drowsy. As sleep was about to take her, she felt Erto covering her eyes and felt a strange energy pour into her. Erto was establishing a connection with her.

Linking their souls with each other. So if Vergil came across someone with divine power. It will have no effect on her. Thanks to her protection. Soon Erto will have her revenge on Bhunivelze will be at hand. Once Vergil fell asleep, Erto held her "sword" in her arms. The outcast goddess then lets out a loud malevolent laugh. Her father will soon die.

Cracking her eyes open the name Lightning takes over as her real name. Lightning was greeted by her loving mother. The young girl realized, her mother was wearing the same as the stained-glass image back at the dream. "I...feel weird mom." Lightning groaned. When she woke from that dream and meeting that creepy goddess, Lightning got this odd feeling.

It felt like something is stirring within her. "Lightning is a name that has power. See, you hair is like mine."

Hearing this, Lightning quickly checked her hair and sure enough, it did change. "It's pink now!? I look like you!" Lightning said happily and hugged her mother, Overjoyed at the fact her hair colour is the same as her idol.

"Yes, you do dear." Claire hugged her daughter back.

Lightning's tail that was wagging happily stopped and her ears went flat. "I'm glad you feel better mom. I don't like seeing you sad." Claire felt regret coming over her. When Summer died she shut down and hardly spoke to anyone. The only time she spoke was with her husband and daughter. Just now she was able to move on. It would Summer would've wanted.

"Sorry dear. Me and a lot of other people lost someone very special." she then looked at Lightning in the eyes. "Once you get a partner of your own, stick with them and protect them. Getting a partner is like getting a sibling. Stay with them no matter what. You understand dear?"

"Yes, Mom!" Lightning smiled and nodded, her tail wagging once again. Claire smiled and kissed Lightning on the forehead.

"Go out train sweety."

"Alright, mom!"

Feeling pumped, Lightning ran in the forest at full speed. For a child, Lightning can run like the wind. Once Lightning was gone to fight the weak Grimm there for some simple training. Claire focused on the smell of blood and smoke that was a not to far where she is. Lightning couldn't pick up on the scent as her sense of smell wasn't fully developed. Hoping she wasn't too late ran to the detection.

In the woods, Lightning heard a little girl's scream followed by growls from Grimm. It was a good thing she was running at full speed. Lightning was in the nick of time as they were about to attack what looks like a five your old girl. Gripping her sword she did a Rapid Slash, slicing the Grimm that was about to slash the little girl.

Lightning hadn't mastered the move so she always gets's spun around. The upside is that she stopped in front of the girl. Wanting to end it quickly and tend to the girl, did her strongest move. Lightning hunched down and a blue aura swirled around her. "You're going down!" she vanished then large slashes appeared on the Grimm. Lightning reappeared on one knee and sheathed her sword.

When the sword clicked all the Grimm fell. That move was Judgement Cut End the downgraded version of Super Judgement Cut. The little girl watched in awe and her saviour who looked like the same age as her cousin take out all the monsters with that impressive attack. "Wow." was all she can say.

Then she saw Lightning's wolf ears and tail and remember what she was told about Faunus. "Don't hurt me!" she pleaded.

Lightning tilted her head and one ear went flat. "Why would I do that?" she asked confused. Looking closer at the frighten little girl that was wearing a white winter coat with a furry trim on the hood. That she had a white hair and a what looks like a snowflake symbol on the coat. "You a Schnee."

"Serah Schnee." she sniffled.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Lightning said warmly. The wolf Faunus saw the cut on Serah's knee. Taking out her potion and rubs it on the cut to treat the wound. Serah felt the pain on her knee disappear as the healing liquid did its job. When that was done, Lightning tears off her sleeve and wraps it around the knee.

"Better?" Lighting asked with a bright smile and wags her fluffy tail. Serah realized Lightning was some kind of dog Faunus and she likes dogs. Knowing this Faunus means no harm, smiles back at her. When Lightning saw Serah's smile felt warm inside. Wanting Serah to recover a bit sat her by a tree and, of course, sat next to her.

"Thank you. Umm, what's you name?"

"Vergil Farron!" Lightning proudly announced.

"That's a boy's name."

Lightning shook her head and tapped herself with the handle of the Yamato. "Oh! Right! I got a new name! It's Lightning."

"You have a new name?"

"I'll explain on the way to the castle."

"You live in a castle!?" Serah was surprised to hear this. She never went to a castle and the thought of going to a real life one excited her.

"Yup, now hop on." Lightning motioned Serah to get on her back. She was a little worried that Lightning might be able to carry her weight. The didn't seem that case as Lightning lifted her no problem.

"Ready?"

Serah nodded. Lightning began to walk, using her nose to lead her back where she was with her mother. "Are you going to tell me, why you have a new name?" Serah asked, still curious about the whole new name thing.

"Vergil is my middle name. I forgot my real first name when I got my new name. Lightning is a name that has special powers." what all so she forgot was the reason why her mother stop calling her by her first name. Only her father did, but that too was forgotten. For whatever reason, a woman in a white cloak appeared in her mind.

Lightning felt like she knows her. "What kind of powers?" Serah's question broke Lightning from thoughts.

"I don't know. All I do know is, it made my white hair pink."

"You had white hair like mine?"

"My hair was white not for natural reasons." Lightning debated if she should tell her. She wanted Serah to trust her and didn't want to keeps secrets from her.

"What I'm going to tell you is a top secret only my family knows and you can't tell ANYONE, Not even to your own family."

Serah held Lightning closer. "I don't have a family anymore. They-" Lightning stop what she go to say with her tail.

"I know, I can smell it." when she fought the Grimm earlier, the smell of human blood on their teeth and claws. Those type of Grimm gives wolves a bad name.

"Promise?" she asked, moving her tail from Serah's lips to her hand. "I can't use my pinky, so my tail will have to do." Serah like how soft the fur on the tail feels. Now that got a closer view of Lightning's fur, it looks really well groomed.

"I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Lightning told the secret. "I'm a half demon. Which is odd as my dad is one-seventh demon."

Serah's eyes widen at the news. "You a demon?! But you don't look scary. And you're nice too."

Lightning smiled weakly at her. "Like my fellow Faunus; not all demons are evil. Just look at the Legendary Dark Knights. Their demons but they fought to protect the world. My parents are scared what will happen to me if the world finds out what I am. Because I'm the two things this world hates the most; Faunus and Demon."

The wolf Faunus felt a kiss on her cheek. "I like you." Serah said, nuzzling against the confused Lightning.

"Why? You just meet me."

"Well, your nice, cool and your ears and tail are cute." Serah said happily rubbing Lightning's ears. Loving that they're just as soft as the tail.

"Thanks." right there and then, a strong sisterly bond formed between them. Being around Lightning made Serah felt safe. Like she will protect her from all that tried to do her harm. And Lightning felt the need to protect Serah with her life.

As that's going on, a young Weiss was running from a pack of Grimm. The aircraft she and her cousin were on crashed for some odd reason. Weiss and Serah were told to run by the bodyguards that were on the aircraft. She had this feeling that they didn't last long against them. Weiss hopes that Serah was okay as they ran, got separated.

Weiss lost her footing and fell face first in the snow. Turning around, she watched in horror as the Grimm got closer. "Someone.. please help me." her plea for help was answered when a woman in a white coat came from the sky and planted her sword in the Grimm's back. Angered by the death of their comrade, lunged at the new foe.

Young Weiss was in awe as the woman in white and black defeated each Grimm with ease. The silver sword in her hands cut through the Grimm like it was nothing. Her movements were elegant and precise. It was clear to Weiss that this woman was Huntress. As the Huntress fought the Grimm, Weiss saw her Faunus features.

Knowing who dangerous they are tried to get away, but all that previous run made Weiss too tired to flee. However, when Weiss looked at Faunus' face, she was absolutely beautiful. Weiss was mesmerized by her beauty. Rising Force Edge in the air, the blade began to glow red and red bolts of electricity. Claire thrust the sword forward, a large current of red electricity emitted from the blade.

The Grimm howled in pain as the red lightning turned them into dust. Sheathing Force Edge on her back, Claire turned her attention to Weiss. "It's alright little one." the seven-year-old flinch at that tone. It was a tone she wasn't use to. A loving tone. A soothing motherly tone. Claire kneels down and opens her arms. "You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you." this is what Weiss wanted.

She may had everything a child her age would want and them some. But, Weiss wanted to be held and loved. And this woman is offering that to her, she didn't care she was a Faunus. Weiss just wanted someone to hold her. The beautiful Faunus in front of her is offering just that. Weiss run into Claire's arms and was about to cry, but held it in. "It's okay let it out." and Weiss did. She let out all the tears that she has held back up to this point.

Weiss felt Claire hold her tighter. Anger swelled up in the Huntress. How can **HE** treat is daughter like this. How can that **MAN** make Weiss cry like this!. Claire thought to hum a song that helped calm Lightning down whenever she cried, to Weiss. As she hummed the Song of the Ancients, Weiss felt the tune struck a chord with her. She did know why, but it did.

When Weiss was done crying, Claire pulled out a napkin and whipped her nose and tears still left on her face. "Better now?" she asked warmly.

Weiss nodded, feeling a bit better. "Yes, thank you, Umm."

"Claire Artorias."

"Thank you for saving me, Miss. Artorias." Weiss gave the Huntress and a polite bow.

"It's Mrs. I'm married." Claire said with a chuckle.

"I'm so sorry! Mrs. Artorias!"

Claire smiled and petted Weiss. "It's fine. Everyone makes mistakes. There's no shame in being wrong, Okay?" Weiss looked in Claire's green eyes and believed her. For once someone looked her in the eyes and treated her like a normal girl.

"Let's get you to a safe place okay, snow angel?" Weiss kind of liked that nickname, but will only want Claire to call her that. Hearing it from her made it sounds nice. If someone else called her that she'll find it an insult.

"You're a Faunus right?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you Faunus are mean and scary."

"Like normal wolves. We Wolf Faunus are the most are very loving and we really like to do stuff together."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Claire then began to nuzzle on Weiss, making her giggled. This is why wolves are her favourite animals. Because they heavily value family and not afraid to show affection to each other. "I'll take you at a safe place." Claire said picking Weiss. She already felt safe when she's with her mother figure. However, she can't tell her that because she's too embarrassed to say it. Maybe when she's older she will.

Picking up Weiss in her arms went to meet up with Lightning. As they reunite, Weiss was overjoyed to see Serah save. Weiss repeatedly thank Lightning and hugged her tightly, making the young wolf Faunus red. Lightning when more red as Weiss rubbed her ears and Serah nuzzled on her tail. When Lightning realized her mother was near made a guilty expression.

Claire asked what's the matter and Lightning reviled that she told the family secret to Serah. Said little girl promised that she'll won't tell anyone. Being the caring and understanding mother that she is, forgave Lightning. Weiss felt envious that Lightning had such amazing mother. But, the warm smile she was giving to Lightning, was the same she gave her.

It warmed her heart that Claire was treating her like her own daughter. That warm voice Weiss loved suddenly become cold. "I'm not going back General." she turned to see Ironwood and a few troops approach them. Claire motioned the girls to get behind. When the girls were behind her drew Force Edge and pointed her blade at him. The troops were about to raise their weapons but didn't as they once fought alongside her. Knowing how strong she is.

The rumbling of thunder above the showed her strength. "I'm hear on Mr. Schnee's behalf."

"What does HE want." she growled and thunder grew loud her. Lightning held Serah's and told her it was her mother making the thunder, and it will never hurt them.

"He wants you to train Weiss. Considering your a skill Huntress and knowledge of various sword fight styles. He finds you a perfect candidate."

"He is asking ME a Faunus to train his daughter? Last time I checked, he's not too fond of my kind. And I'm WELL aware of what happens in that company of his." her anger was getting at dangerous levels, as flashes of red lightning began to form. It made the girls nervous as well as the troops.

"As do I, but don't you two have a history together?" Ironwood said trying to calm Claire down. Claire was born with an ability to command nature's elegant, yet destructive element. She had years of training to keep her power from going out of control. But that is a different story when she's angry. Meanwhile, Weiss was shocked to hear that her father personally knows a Faunus.

"That doesn't matter anymore. So, why did he what me to train Weiss? Can't he hire a human to do it? That man has made it very apparent that he hates my kind. I know there's more to this."

Ironwood sighed. "I can't fool you, Claire. As you suspected, there's more to this than training Weiss. Something has come up and he not only want you to train Weiss but to look after her. "

"What, is he too busy for his child?" Ironwood looked down in shame. Sensing sadness binding within Weiss, Lightning held her hand and gave her reassuring smile. Young Weiss noticed Lightning's smile was like her mother's. The white-haired girl then blushed because someone her own age is holding her hand and smiling at her. She looked away, trying to act annoyed that a cute wolf girl is holding her hand.

Claire noticed this and smiled. "Fine, I'll look after her, but don't blame me if Weiss like me better then those sad excuse of parents." Looking at Serah, Claire felt sad that a child so young lost both her parents. It was then she made a decision. "I'm also taking Serah as one of my own." this news shocked the girls. Now that she got a good look at Claire, she was beautiful than her own mother.

"Understood." Ironwood nodded. Knowing Serah will be in good hands with the former Sargent.

Using his scroll to go through the adoption procedure. As they did this, Weiss felt a bit jealous that Serah is going to have a wonderful person like Claire as a mother. There was an upside to this, she may not have Claire as a mother.

But, as a combat teacher. Weiss saw how she fights with own eyes. If there's anyone how can teach her how to fight, is her. After the adoption procedure was done, Claire let the girls while carrying little Serah, to a waiting aircraft. Along the way, Claire placed her hand on Weiss' head. "Wish I can adopt you, Weiss. You deserve better Snow Angel." Weiss was touched that Claire wanted her to be her child.

Sadly that won't happened. But, the sadness in Weiss' heart became happiness when Claire said these words. "Weiss for now on, you may call me mother."

**A/N: this flashback chapter will be split into multiple parts. The next part will go into how Lightning and Weiss became friends and how that friendship broke apart. **

**Weiss: Again we meet. **

**Lightning: Again and always!**


	7. Story update

If you're wondering why it's taking a while to make a new chapter. Is because I'm making lore for the story and teams made up of Final Fantasy characters. Also, I count characters like Aqua as a Final Fantasy character. Here are the teams I made. Can you guess who are the members? One team has villains and OCs (Lightning's parents and be the only OCs that will be in the story) in it.

Team LAYT (light) Members (A/N; only doing this for Team LAYT and FVRS): Lightning Vergil Farron, Aqua, Yuna, Tifa Lockhart

Team FVRS (fires) Members: Oerba Yun Fang, Oerba Dia Vanille, Rinoa Heartilly, Serah Schnee

Team SNNO (snow)

Team LYLC (lilac)

Team CRSN (crimson)

Team ZAPR (zaffre)

Team SMLT (smalt)

Team BRAS (brass)

Team LAVR (lavender)

One more thing, with theses characters in RWBY, I thinking to change events that happened the show. One change happened already, Weiss' reaction being called Snow Angel. It's her trigger word and will punch anyone who calls her that. Also, anyone who is not human or half human will be changed to a Faunus. This change to a Faunus will not limited.

**What I'm working on**

I'm actually working backwards and doing the "Final Boss battle" of the story between Lightning and Ruby. I'll give a hint of what will it be like; Naruto vs Sasuke final battle. Also, all of Lightning's teammates are Faunus. Aqua-Dog Faunus, Yuna- Bear Faunus, Tifa- Fox Faunus.

**villains (won't reveal all)**

Volume 1: Lightning Virgil Farron(**A/N: **she the Sasuke Uchiha of the story, but less emo and doesn't let anger to cloud her actions.)

Volume 2 and 3: Young Xehanort, Livia Sas Junius ?, Caius Ballad, Sephiroth, Jenova

**Changes from the cannon(so far)**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Jaune are stronger by special training

Pyrrha lives and Lightning fights Cinder instead! But Lightning is heavily injured with her fight with Caius and someone else (Adam or Lumina, both? I won't say.) so...Lightning...

Cinder: "Why won't you die!"

Lightning: "I'm motivated."

The Jaune ark becomes a side story and replaced by the Fang ark that will be based on the Dragoon job quest story from FF14.

**Theme songs of Team LAYT (the songs give a hit of their backstory)**

Lightning's- Who I Am by Magna-Fi

Aqua's- I'm My Own Master Now (with acoustic intro) from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance

Yuna's- My Demons by Starset

Tifa's- Sins of the Father by Donna Burke


	8. New Story (I'm still updating this one)

Since it will take me a long time to catch up to where the show is. I'll write another begin at the end of volume 3. Don't worry, I'll still update this one. With this new story, I`ll use elements from FFXIII trilogy only. But there is a loophole I'm using since the Buster Sword is a weapon you can use in Lightning Returns. That'll be her main weapon in the new story. What I can say about her outfit is that it resembles Kai Hiwatari's outfit (the one from G-Revolution. Meaning, she'll be wearing a badass scarf). I'm open for ideas from costumes from Serah and the others.


End file.
